RWBY: Volatile Spaces
by GlassedArc
Summary: After an unknown event in time brings Wyatt Ward to Remnant, he must face new problems, and enemies, while dealing with old ones. Keeping a broken Shard of a Marker, he must keep this world safe from the Necromorph threat, while also trying to fight off the Grimm, and their master, Salem. Will he succumb to the Marker's wishes, and bring Salem to her knees with his own evil?
1. The Shard

_**"Prepare for the unknown by studying how others in the past have coped with the unforeseeable and the unpredictable."**_

 **George S. Patton**

* * *

 **RWBY: Volatile Spaces**

* * *

Wyatt Ward was running through the unknown, desolate, icy moon on which his ship crashed, and his entire crew gone, he had nothing left. The experienced ship pilot ran away from the screams and horrible mutilated bodies of his fellow shipmates, soldiers, and engineers which the USG Patton was carrying on a relief mission to one of Jupiter's moons.

The freezing cold weather, and snow pattered against Wyatt's Arctic Survival Rig, and the further away he went form the flaming ship, the worse the weather got, and the colder his body got. Wyatt had taken this rig from the armory in the ship before barely making it out alive, and now this was the only thing that was helpful at all. The Plasma Cutter, Pulse Rifle, and Flamethrower Wyatt carried had only helped him survive and fight his way out of the Necromorph infested ship, but out in the wild, harsh conditions of this moon, they didn't do shit for him. The only thin keeping Wyatt going was the fear he had of the inhuman monsters which where tracking him right now.

Not far behind him, the reanimated and mutated corpses of his late crew where screeching and gurgling, clicking their fangs and convulsing their bodies. the Necromorphs where catching up, and Wyatt had about enough running, as he collapsed to his knees, clutching onto the small shard of alien origin in his hand. Wyatt closed his eyes, and listened for the approaching Necromorphs, and wasn't surprised to hear one approaching behind him at immense speeds. Wyatt grunted in pain and frustration as his legs felt like they where on fire, even after having the Rig suit increase his physical attributes and statistics.

Wyatt spun around, drawing his Cutter from his holster on his thigh, and opening fire on the Necromorph that just rose its bone-like blades up, and poised for the kill. Wyatt screamed as he dismembered all of the monster's limbs, one by one. Once the Necromorph fell to the ground, unable to move without its appendages, Wyatt emptied the rest of his plasma clip into the creature's body. Not even taking the chance to reload, Wyatt rose his boot and stomped upon the necromorph's disfigured head, stomping on it over and over again, until it was all bloody mush. Wyatt was breathing heavily in his rig, the putrid smell of decaying flesh and dried blood, he felt like throwing up.

'Where is Isaac when you need him!' Wyatt thought, bringing a plasma clip out of his Rig's synthetic fiber coat, and slapping it into the power cell of the Plasma Cutter. He quickly swung his body around, raising his fist up, and making contact with the soft flesh of another Necromorph, this time, having no jaw and a tongue full of razor-sharp teeth, flaying it wildly like a mace.

Wyatt dodged the tongue's rapid swings, aiming his left arm, using his Kinetic module. He shot out a burst of energy which covered the Necromorph with a blue field, slowing it down severely. This allowed Wyatt to shove his Plasma Cutter up the mouth of the Necromorph, and pull the trigger, blowing it's entire head off, causing brain matter and gore to splatter across his helmet and armor. Wyatt drove the corpse into the ground, and once again began stomping on it's body cavity, snapping it's relatively weak ribs, crushing its chest, then stomping off each limb by their joints. Wyatt kept stomping until the limbs became bloody messes just like the Necromorph's head, which was currently residing as tiny bits and pieces across Wyatt's armor and the crimson colored snow.

Another screech came form the snow, barely being over the sound of the wind, causing Wyatt to turn back and start to run once again. Wyatt had ran for only 20 meters before his came to an abrupt stop, overlooking a deep, dark ravine which was miles wide. This blocked Wyatt's only way of escape and evasion of the horde of Necromorphs which where on his Six-O'clock. Wyatt began to hyperventilate.

When he joined the United Earth Government's Merchant Marines, he was expecting a normal life as a ship pilot, not having to become the soldier which was sadly one small part of his job. He had been under Isaac Clarke's wind for almost the entirety of his career, but after the incident at the USG Ishimura, Isaac left Wyatt, saying it was, "For his own good." That pissed Wyatt off, and he took his own ship and a make-do crew to try and find him, seeing as he had something to do with the alien artifact known as the Marker. Hell, Wyatt was literally gripping a shard of such artifact in his left hand. He found a Red Marker on the last moon he visited, so he took it, wondering if it could help him get to Isaac. Boy, was he wrong.

The marker shard Wyatt had brought onto the ship was the worst thing he could ever hope for, as it drove one his most trusted crew-members, Alissa, to suicide, and that's where all his problems started. Once she turned, she-...no, _**it**_ hunted the rest of the crew-members under all of our noses, and they all where slaughtered, eaten, and turned, one by one. By the time Wyatt finally found out the situation, it was too late, as they attacked the bridge, destroying the navigation system, wheels, light-speed engine, and much more. The ship went down, and crashed into Jupiter's frozen moon, Europa.

Wyatt finally came back to his thoughts, and realized the situation, and how dire it was. He looked back to see almost his entire crew, now necromorphs, slowly trekking toward him through the snow. From Slashers, to hunters, and finally infectors, the horse was eyeing the only living thing on the moon. Wyatt took a few steps back, his right foot almost slipping down the ravine. Wyatt slipped the Marker shard into his coat pocket, and holstered his Plasma Cutter to his thigh.

"Fucking Unitologists." Wyatt cursed, taking his flamethrower from his back, and igniting the flame. "This is what we get when you touch ALIEN SHIT!" Wyatt was screaming as he started to squeeze the trigger, bursting flames of fire up to 4,000 degrees Celsius. The wall of fire was melting the snow and ice ground of the moon, and the Necromorphs in the line of fire where screeching in pain as their bodies melted, and decomposing flesh turned to a horrid smelling ash and smoke. Wyatt started to walk forward into the flames, burning everything he saw in sight, turning a full 360 degrees and creating a wall of fire around him.

Through the fiery wall, a Necromorph Hunter burst through the flames, charging at Wyatt with horrid movements and melted limbs regrowing back. Wyatt quickly dodged the first two swipes from its blade-appendages, and grabbed his Cutter once again. He fired 5 plasma rounds, dismembered it's limbs with a bloody mess. Wyatt quickly drew an Incendiary Grenade from his pouch, and jumped onto the back of the Hunter. It screeched and twisted wildly as it's limbs where growing back. The fire around them melted the ice an snow, and the ground crackled as it was braking underneath the two. Wyatt roared and planted the grenade in the regenerating chest cavity of the Hunter, and leaped off right when the grenade detonated, and it forced him sliding on the ground, guts and blood spraying on the melting ice, turning the water red.

Wyatt was sliding on the cracked ice, which was starting to slope at a 45 degree angle down to the ravine. He tried to kick himself up, but it was too late. His body, along with various Necromorphs fell off, plummeting down into the pitch black ravine. The Marker shard fell out of his pocket, and he dove after it, goign deeper into the seemingly endless ravine. He tried to get a good grip on the shard, but was hit by a Necromorph, knocking him into the side of the ravine, before slowly falling down again.

"FUCK!" He cursed. Wyatt eyed the glowing red shard, emitting a small red light in the black area. He propelled himself forward with his suit's thrusters, and aimed his kenetic module at the shard. He fired a kinesis gravity field, and it hit his mark. He pulled the shard to his hand, and when he grabbed it, he relished for his short victory before hearing the splats and crunching bones of Necromorphs hitting the bottom of the ravine.

Wyatt shut his eyes, and muttered three words before his body made contact with the bottom of the ravine.

"God help me."

 _ **CRACK...**_


	2. A Mark in Remnant

_**"A bridge of silver wings stretches from the dead ashes of an unforgiving nightmare**_  
 _ **to the jeweled vision of a life started anew."**_

 ** _\- Abherjani_**

* * *

 _ **RWBY: Volatile Spaces**_

* * *

 _ **Blood...**_

A crimson red liquid which has always been a body fluid for about every living thing in existence. Blood seeped through the rough sand, and soil. A gentle breeze along with a sunny sky shining upon the critical body of a washed up young man by the shore. The saltwater drawing more blood as it hit his body, and retreated back into sea. The body was covered in armor, which adored a large winter coat, which was already ripe with gore and the mixed bloody of the owner, and others. The body suddenly started to move, and slowly rolled over crawling away from the sea, a pool of blood marking his way behind him.

Once the man made it to the rocky bed which separated the rough sandy shore from the soft green grass, he slowly reached his hand up to his helmet, the three blue visors started to lose their glow. He tapped the side of his helmet, near his ear, and his helmet started to fold down his face, and condense around his neck, revealing the face of Wyatt Ward, Ex-UEG Merchant Marine, now survivor.

Wyatt Ward sported a black, military fade as his hair, with a scar going across the left side of his head, separating some of the fade. He shut his shiny silvery eyes, grunting in pain as he felt what had punctured his armor and stabbed into his right kidney. He felt the Marker shard embedded in his body, and he grabbed it with his right hand, while he brought up his left arm to bite on. He slowly started to twist and pull the 8 inch long shard out, and sunk his teeth into his synthetic fiber coat, screaming as he started to pull the bloody shard out of his gut. Tears rolled down his cheeks, and brought down his arm that he was biting on, and finally yanked out the Marker shard.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Wyatt cried out, slamming his head back on the rock he propped himself up against. He opened his eyes as his Rig's holographic display popped up a meter in front of Wyatt, showing him the diagnostics of his suit and his body's condition. The first thing to pop up on the display was his Health management system, the piece of his Rig which covered his spine. The display showed the bars on the system drop down to 30%, the aqua-blue coloring turning a dark shade of orange. The health monitor condensed into a little box, and moved to the right of the screen, allowing a heart monitor to show up, with a display of his body and its internal organs. The newly formed display showed his heart monitor beeping rapidly, and a red mark on his body showing that his right Kidney was the are affected, and it was currently bleeding and in critical condition. The system started reading off various ways to fix the problem, and get his body back to working function. Wyatt dismissed this, and made the display shut off.

Wyatt looked to the peaceful ocean, seeing the sun go down, and waves form, crashing into the beach. He smiled, leaning his head back onto the rock. He closed his eyes and whispered to himself. "Is this your way of saving my ass, god?"

He chuckled, but his eyes immediately shot open, and alert, when he heard footsteps and voices coming from the woods behind him.

"This way, to the beach!" A female voice ordered. "I heard the scream coming from here!"

Wyatt tapped his helmet around his neck, and it unfolded, covering his head once again. Wyatt grunted as he lifted himself up, using the various rocks around him as support.

'It's...people.' Wyatt thought. 'Maybe they can help me?'

Wyatt slowly climbed over the rocks, making it to the luscious, green grass as he clutched his side. He walked to the woods, seeing a small group of people led by a woman in a red outfit and wearing some sort of mask. He stumbled to his knees, seeing the group rush to him. He collapsed to his hands and his knees, looking up to see the group of people all around him. Wyatt notice that they carried all sorts of weapons, ranging from swords, bows, and to a Revolver. He was a little put off by this, as he would expect anyone in the year 2217 to carry projectile weapons. Even so, he looked at the revolver, and realized it was an old 20th Century .44 Magnum. He started to shift uncomfortably, but the man spoke.

"What the hell is this?!" He asked, a little alarmed as he pointed his revolver to Wyatt's head.

"Maybe it's a new Atlast AK bot?!" A girl carrying two swords said, raising them in a defensive stance.

"Bullshit, Atlas wont send their military anywhere near Mistral! Let alone Anima!" Another male said, arguing with the two who where with him.

"What do you think, Raven?" The man asked their leader, who walked up in front of Wyatt, looking down upon the bleeding boy. Wyatt didn't dare to utter a word, as he was still shocked at what was going on, who these people where, and what the hell they where taking about. The woman didn't move, eyeing him, until she saw the blood seeping down his armor, and dripping into the grass.

"Robots don't bleed...he's probably one of their special operatives." She said, gripping the hit of her sword. "Should be a good ransom. Sell him off with the Schnee girl."

"WHAT!" Wyatt finally spoke, but it was too late, as their leader, Raven, rose her boot.

 **CRACK**

Raven kicked Wyatt's head as hard as she could, and her boot made contact with the side of his head, knocking him out cold. Raven's face contorted in discomfort, as he leg felt like she just kicked the hardest wall in existence. Raven shook her head, wincing through the pain, and motioned her subordinates to pick up the body, and bring it back to the camp. She could tell sometime about this person was different than most Atlas personnel, and she was going to find out what it was.

* * *

"...Hey..."

"HEY!"

"HEY WAKE UP!"

Wyatt jolted awake, sitting upright from a makeshift medical table. He was in complete shock, and tried to move his hands and feet, but couldn't. Wyatt looked down to his feet and his hands to see that they where tied down to the table. He grunted, and tried to break free, looking around the rather large tent he was in.

"Hey calm down!" A young woman grabbed his shoulder, trying to restrain him. Wyatt realized he didn't have his armor on, and was just in his under-suit, so he started to get even more aggravated. He turned to stare at the woman with hate-filled eyes, studying her. The young woman had tan-colored skin, short brown hair and icy blue eyes. She had a tattoo of a bird rising from flowers on her left arm. She seemed to be wearing a brown vest over a torn white shirt, with a collar that appears to spike up behind her neck. Wyatt tried to headbutt her, but failed, causing her to step back.

"What the hell man, we just saved your life!" She said in anger, jabbing her finger at Wyatt.

"Who's we!?" Wyatt asked, lessening his struggles, but keeping a death glare at the woman, staring right into her eyes. He suddenly felt cold metal make contact with his throat, and he stopped moving completely, looking down to see a blood red blade pressed against his neck. He looked to his right to see who was holding the blade. He saw Raven, the woman who lead the team that captures him, and kicked his head in.

"That would be Vernal and I." Raven said, staring down Wyatt, causing him to glare at Raven, a small twitch coming from his eye. "Angry?"

"You damn right I am! You kicked my head in, stole my armor, stole my SHARD!" AT that moment, Wyatt's pupils came to the size of pinpoint needles, his body freezing as he just realized how serious the situation was right now. He didn't have the Marker shard, it was in his coat! Wyatt froze, about to lash out again until he was stopped by Raven.

"We also saved your life." Raven said, obviously irritated. "You do realize you would have bled out and died if it weren't for our doctors stitching you up and restoring your internal conditions?"

Wyatt started to control his breathing, but still needed to get more information about this place, and what happened to his suit, and marker shard. Wyatt closed his eyes, and clenched his fists.

"Where is the Marker shard?" Wyatt asked, his voice dreaded with resent.

"You mean this?" Vernal said smugly, as she took the Marker shard from her pocket. Wyatt saw the shard, dried with blood, and he grunted, whipping his left hand up, snapping the ropes, and snatching the shard away form Vernal.

"JESUS CHRIST DON'T HANDLE IT SO CARELESSLY!" Wyatt yelled, holding the Marker shard in his free hand. Wyatt quickly used the shard to cut his other hand and legs free. Raven watched as this unfolded, while Vernal was still shocked.

Wyatt rolled off the table, trying to stand but his legs where asleep. He groaned, looking up at Raven who din not look amused. She sheathed her large Odachi sword, and shook her head.

"Why should we be so careful with this..."Marker Shard"...you call it?" She asked.

Wyatt raised the shard up, allowing Raven to look at it. It was covered in odd symbols which she had never seen before. Wyatt shook his legs awake, and stood up, towering over Raven by 3 inches. He was still in his under-suit, which showed off the bulk of his muscled body, and he gripped the shard threateningly.

"This shard..." Wyatt began, not knowing how to explain the significance and danger of the item he held. "...is a piece of alien technology which can produce and send waves that can alter a person's DNA, and turn them into horrific monsters when they die. Their body and flesh are mutilated, and twisted into something so inhuman and horrifying, that most people rather commit suicide than to face these things. These...Necromorphs."

"What, so does that mean we're already infected!" Vernal asked, seeming a little bit afraid.

"No." Wyatt answered bluntly. "Well, kind of...the shard is much smaller than a whole Marker, so you would need to be in contact with the Shard for a VERY long time for your DNA to fully mutate."

Vernal sighed, seemingly relieved. However, Raven didn't seem to buy, it, and grabbed Wyatt, pushing him up against the wall with immense speed. Wyatt wasn't ready for this, so he gasped for air, as his back hit hard against the wooden wall around the tent.

"What kind of lies are you telling us! What is the Atlas military hiding, why did Ironwood send you!" Raven yelled. She seemed very pissed, and Wyatt didn't want to deal with someone who wouldn't listen to him right now, because it was IMPERATIVE that people listen to him. Suddenly, Raven's frown became a slow smirk.

"Oh I know what you're here for." She said. "You're here for the Schnee aren't ya? Did Winter send you!?" Wyatt was pushed against the wall harder. He became very pissed at this act, and decided to rebel against this psycho-ass bitch.

Wyatt headbutted raven as hard as he could, causing her to lose he grip, allowing him to grab a splintered piece of wood, and attacked Raven. Wyatt tackled Raven down, stabbing the piece of wood down next to her head. Vernal immediately sprung into action, using a Rapier she stole from the Schnee girl to attack Wyatt. However, Wyatt anticipated this, and rolled over, releasing his own grip on Raven. Vernal had to stop herself so she wouldn't stab Raven, and she barely did so, as the Rapier stopped 1 inch in front of Raven's face.

"I'm so sorry Ra-!" Vernal was cut off, as Wyatt kicked her kidney, causing her to loose her breathe and drop to the ground. Wyatt punched her twice before ducking to dodge Raven's sword, which slashed horizontally at his neck. Wyatt slid around, sleeping his foot under Raven, but she jumped over it, and kicked Wyatt in the face, drawing blood form his nose. Raven noticed this, and decided to test a little more. She raised her sword at Wyatt as he got up, and slashed at him, missing on purpose just so she nicked his arm. Blood suddenly leaked out of the cut, causing Wyatt to grab it in frustration. Raven shook her head, finding out her assumption was correct.

"You don't have an aura...do you?" She asked Wyatt, as he dropped to a knee after being hit in the back by Vernal. Wyatt shook his head.

"What the fuck is an aura?" He asked, irritated.

"It's the manifestation of one's soul, sued to become their own protective shield, and heal them at faster rates than normal. This also allowed the person to unlock their semblance, a special ability unique to the user."

Wyatt shook his head.

"I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about." Wyatt said. He come to his senses real quick, and decided to ask something he should've a bit ago. "Where am I? What planet is this?"

Vernal looked at Wyatt cautiously, yet also surprised. She couldn't tell of Wyatt was trying to trick them, but the genuine concern in his voice egged to differ. Raven knew Wyatt wasn't trying to trick them, as she has had her fair share of that sort of stuff. She sighed, and sheathed her blade, motioning Vernal to do so as well. Though reluctant, Vernal eventually sheathed the stolen Rapier.

"Vernal, step outside, I wish to speak to this man alone." Raven said.

Vernal bowed, and walked outside without a word. Wyatt thought this was odd, but was grateful as he slowly got up, and leaned against the table. He picked up the Marker shard from the ground, and placed it onto the makeshift medical table. Raven motioned him to follow, and so he did, picking up the shard, and taking it with him. She pulled over a curtain, allowing her and Wyatt into the main room of the large tent. It had a fireplace, a table, and finally, his armor and weapons, set on a rack. Raven walked over to it, and picked it up off the display. She turned and tossed Wyatt his armor, but not his weapons. Wyatt was confused.

"Why are you doing this all the sudden?" He asked, slowly putting on his Rig. He placed the coat on first, which connected to his pants by zipping it up, and buttoning the coat as well. The spinal heath system on his Rig was placed on his spine, locking onto his under-suit and skin. His back muscles contracted as the heath system locked in place, reading his vital signs. The health counter sped to the top, each square becoming a light aqua-blue. He finally grabbed the armor pieces, and pulled them over the coat, locking them in place with the synesthetic fibers. His helmet was last, and he pressed a button on the contracted head-wear, unfolding it and making it cover his entire head.

"Think of it as a peace offering, considering you're obviously not Atlas military, and you're obviously not from around here." She said, grabbing his Plasma Cutter, and examining it. "I'm not stupid you know. We may have fought just then, but I'm also very civilized when the time comes. I made a mistake, so I am making up for it."

Wyatt was completely dumbfounded by this. Sure, she may have saved his life, but she also kidnapped him, and attacked on too. What kind of bipolar ass person was this? Wyatt shook his head in disbelief at what was just happening, and why this was going by so quickly.

"So, you ready to tell me where you are from, and I can explain where you are?" Raven asked, sitting down on a couch by the fireplace. Wyatt was absolutely confused, but decided that trying to be civilized was better than taking his weapons and running as far away as he could. So, Wyatt came and sat down on a seat across from her, staring her through his blue visor.

Raven decided to start the conversation off.

"Tell me where you are form, no lies, no bullshit." She asked sternly, looking Wyatt up and down.

"Well...are we on Earth?" Wyatt asked, causing Raven to raise an eyebrow.

"There is only one planet, Remanent, which we are currently residing. There is no space travel technology, and I've never heard of Earth. however, we do have a moon."

"Okay, what year is it, because it was the year 2217 last time I checked." Wyatt said.

"It's currently 81 A.G.W, 81 years after the Great War." Raven said. "I am assuming where you come form, you have extremely advanced technology. I mean, you're referencing space travel, not to mention your armor and weapons. Never seen anything quite like it, it's not even powered by dust."

"Dust?"

"Basically the raw source of power for almost anything on Remnant. Ranges from elements like fire to gravity."

Wyatt placed his hand under his chin, and started to think. He was wondering how he got here, as the last thing he remembered was hitting the bottom of a Ravine on Jupiter's moon Europa. He wasn't even in one of the other solar systems far out in the Milky Way, he was in his own! He shook his head, weighing the ideas of the power of the Markers sending him here, or something far more powerful...something celestial. He looked at Raven.

"Have you ever heard of God? Jesus Christ?" Wyatt asked.

"If you're speaking of religious figures, we only know the twins. The brother of life, and brother of darkness. Together, they created all life on Remnant, and the creatures of Grimm." Raven said.

"What are Grimm?" Wyatt asked, obviously perplexed.

"They are evil creatures with no soul, no organs, and only one goal in mind...to kill and devour all living things." Raven said. "They draw towards negative feelings like envy, fear, sadness, etc. They have no souls and therefore, have no aura."

"So they're basically the Necromorphs of this world." Wyatt said aloud, not realizing it at first, until Raven asked about it.

"What are Necromorphs?" Raven asked, seemingly interested in the topic. Wyatt sighed, not knowing how he'd explain these monstrosities to her.

"They are the monsters I said that are created from the Marker, and the Shard of the Marker." Wyatt said, reaching into his pocket, and pulling out the shard once more. "It'd be better if I show you, not tell."

Raven looked confused, but Wyatt activated his holographic display from the armor piece on his chest cavity, and the hologram appeared a meter in front on him. Raven was surprised when she saw this at first, but didn't show it. Suddenly, a slip started playing on the hologram, showing that is was a recording from Wyatt's Head's -Up-Display.

* * *

 _Wyatt was currently using his flamethrower to burn the copious amounts of Necromorphs which where assaulting him. He screamed as he melted away the mutilated and decayed flesh. The flaming bodies crawled to him, but their heads where crushed under Wyatt's boot, ending the second lives of the deceased. Soon enough, a Necromorph Hunter came through the flames, regenerating the melted flesh and limbs as they where burning._

* * *

"What is that?! Is that a Necromorph like the others?!" Raven said, raising her voice a little.

"A Necromorph on fucking steroids."

"Steroids?"

"Never mind...keep watching."

* * *

 _The Hunter charged at Wyatt, swinging its blade-like appendages. Wyatt dodged the limbs, while switching out his Flamethrower for his Cutter. Wyatt quickly jumped onto the back of the Hunter, and unloaded all 10 plasma bursts into the Hunter's limbs, and chest cavity, opening up it's mutilated internal organs, and spraying blood over his suit. The Hunter flayed wildly, regenerating its limbs, and trying to get Wyatt off of its back. However, it was too late as Wyatt armed an Incendiary Grenade, jumping off the body with the extra force of the fiery explosion, blowing guts all over, turning the cracked, and melted ice and snow into a crimson pool. This was when the ice sloped at a 45 degree angle, and Wyatt fell off into the dark ravine, losing his Marker Shard._

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck Fuuuuuuuuuu -"

The screen went static, reactivating and deactivating every 3 second interval. The sickening

 _was heard as his body made impact with the edge of the ravine, but his video feed caught one last thing before it cut off. Coming down the dark ravine was a light humanoid, bearing wings, slowly floating down the Ravine. It opened it's eyes to reveal two shining white lights, and folded its wings while the entire area imploding, leaving the video feed to stop and end in static._

***SIGNAL LOST***

* * *

The hologram closed into a small square and faded back into his display piece. Wyatt was perplexed about the entity that he saw on the last seconds of teh video, but his attention as brought back to Raven. Raven shifted a bit, sloshing something around in her mouth. Wyatt smiled through his helmet, knowing exactly what it was. He stood up, and pointed to the bloody stains on his coat, and the aroma which came form it.

"Like it?"

Raven's mouth burst open, shooting out a wave of projectile vomit, all over the carpet. Wyatt chuckled, as she wiped her mouth, looking a bit hazy.

"I'll give it to ya kid," She started, "First time I've puked from a video in...years."

Wyatt shrugged, but that was when Vernal quickly came into the room, looking very serious. She pointed outside and said, "Ma'am...your daughter is here."

Wyatt titled his head slowly, looking back at Raven, and then to Vernal, then back again. He put his hands in a box shape, and looked at Raven like she was a portrait. Did some dude really plow her? Damn, lucky guy. Of course she's gotta be about 35, 36 now. Wyatt chuckled, and looked over to Vernal, who was looking at the pile of vomit on the floor with disgust, and shock.

"Ey, girl, might want to get someone to clean this up, I made Raven spill her lunch." Wyatt said, almost as smug as his grin was. Vernal could obviously tell, and she sighed, getting a wash rag and bucket herself from a shelf, and walking over. Wyatt noticed Raven place her helmet on, and walk past him, not saying a word.

Wyatt followed behind her, turning the corner of the room, seeing her open the tent entrance, and walking out onto a stage, slowly. Wyatt poked his head out to see a young blonde girl wearing a crop-top and a long trench coat. Her hair was really long, but what truly stuck out was her...assets. Wyatt was surprised that she didn't look like she had back pain lugging those puppies around. She was flanked on each side by Raven's subordinates, who seemed like they got their asses kicked with all the bruises and cuts they had. Wyatt smiled at this display, and he knew this was gonna be good.

"Mom." The blonde girl spoke, placing her hand on her hip. Raven reacted by taking her mask off, and looking at her daughter, with some features of happiness form on her face.

"Yang." Raven said, placing her mask down on a box next to her on the stage. She walked forward.

"So..after all this time, you finally decided to visit me." Raven said, throwing her hands up, the only audible sound was her heels clicking on the stage. Wyatt saw Yang's left hand shake, and she grabbed the gauntlet on it with her right, robotic hand.

"You **_know_** that I searched for you." Yang retorted, looking displeased. "I spent years looking for you."

"And you found me. You where patient, determined, and strong enough to make your dream a reality. Well done Yang." Raven said aloud, getting everyone' attention drawn to her daughter. Wyatt shook his head seeing as she was obviously planning this, "But did you have to be so rough with my men." Raven smirked.

"I didn't want a fight. They started it."

"Well you certainly finished it."

Wyatt saw Yang had her arms crossed, and was looking very irritated with her mother. Wyatt wanted to laugh so hard, but her knew it would attract unwanted attention to him. There was an awkward silence between everyone, the only audible sound where crickets chirping.

"Right..." Raven said, ending the short silence. "I'm sure this is all very overwhelming, but I must admit you've proven yourself. So, any questions you have, I'll be happy to answer. You can stay with us tonight...I'll even have the cooks whip up something for you.

"That's NOT why I'm here." Yang said, causing some commotion to erupt in the crowd of people, the tribe members.

"What was that!" Raven said louder, crossing her own arms, staring down her own daughter.

"I'm not here for you. Ruby is somewhere in Mistral. She's with Qrow, and she's going to need my help. I just need you to take me to her.

"And WHY would I do that?" Raven said, cocking her hips to the side.

"Because we're family."

Raven scoffed, "Family...only coming around when they need something." Raven started to walk back opening her eyes to see Wyatt with his helmet down, looking at Raven with amused eyes. This irritated her, as she looked back to Yang, covering up Wyatt from the eyes of the crowd.

"I have to say I'm disappointing. After all, you found me didn't you? Why not use that drive and find your little sister if she means that much to you."

"Because you're going to save me time." Yang retorted. "Ruby was heading to Mistral, but there's no guarantee she's made it there. Looking for her in Anima could take ages...but Dad told me how your semblance works."

Raven looked down, and whispered to herself. "Tai."

"You could bond to certain people, and when you do, you can create a portal which leads right to them." Yang said smugly. "You got one for Dad, one for me, and you've got one...for Qrow. He promised me he'd watch out for Ruby before he left, and I trust him. So, make a portal to my uncle and sister, and I'll be on my way."

"You know, it takes real strength to march in here and demand such a favor of me. I've got to say I'm impressed. It's very noble to want to help out your sister..." Raven said, pacing back and forth on the stage. "But if she's with Qrow...then she's already a lost cause."

"What does that mean." Yang demanded.

"You don't want to get mixed up in all of that Yang. Ozpin is not the man you think he is, and Qrow is a fool for trusting him. I would know, I trusted him once too." Raven said, looking back to Yang, with her hand on the hilt of her Odachi.

"I don't care what you think." Yang said boldly.

"You're choice is your own. All I'm suggestion is instead of getting wrapped up in something too big for you; for any of us. Maybe you take a moment to ask yourself if you're already where you belong."

"Save your breathe!" Yang started. "You could spout out whatever you want, BUT NOTHING is going to keep me from my sister."

"Oh, aren't you stubborn." Raven said mockingly, gripping her Odachi tighter.

"I got it from my Mom." Yang retorted with a bit of sass, smirking at the burn she just made.

There was a pause once again, only the wind breezing to keep the camp form being utterly silent.

"Well if that's how you feel, then it sounds like we're done here. Take her away." Raven demanded, turning back to the tent, walking to it. This made Wyatt a tad bit pissed off at Raven, for neglecting her own daughter like that, so he drew his Cutter, and made his way out onto the stage. He watched as Raven's forces surrounded Yang, getting closer to her every step. This didn't stop Yang's drive at her mother though, as she screamed.

"Did you not hear me!" She called out to Raven, who Wyatt was glaring at through the crack of the tent, as she placed a hand on it. "I said, SEND ME TO QROW DAMN IT!" Yang screamed, her eyes turning blood red.

"That's enough! You watch your mouth in front of our leader!" One of Raven's soldiers said.

"Make me." Yang retorted, causing the man to scream and charge Yang with a small sword. However, he didn't get close at all, as his body took 12 shots of Plasma in four bursts, causing his aura to break, and his body fly back, his gut being pried open by the plasma shots. His body hit a small tent, taking it down, revealing a cage with a small girl with a white pony-tail inside.

Everyone gasped, even Yang, as Wyatt sprinted his way down to Yang, equipping his Pulse Rifle in his left hand, and Cutter in his right, aiming both ways to protect Yang.

"Shut the fuck up ya bastards!" He yelled, turning to the cage which housed the girl. She stared at Yang, and then to Wyatt.

"Yang?!" She said, gripping the bars of the cage.

Yang moved past Wyatt, who kept his gleaming silver eyes on every member of the camp, finger ready to squeeze the trigger if anybody moved.

"Weiss!?" Yang said, surprised, as she took a few steps closer to the cage.

"Wait, you two know each other?" Wyatt asked Yang, tilted his head back to her.

"Yes, she's my teammate!" Yang replied, answering the curious man's question.

"Alright, well subtlety is out." Weiss said, annoyed, as she turned around in the cage, and a giant knight made out of ice formed, and grew larger, breaking the cage, allowing Weiss to break free, and run to Yang. Her Ice-knight following right after her. It stomped on the man that Wyatt shot, killing him. Wyatt, Weiss, Yang, and the ice-knight stood back-to-back, facing Raven's tribe on all sides, ready for a fight.

"What is that?" Yang asked Weiss.

"Don't worry about it! What are you doing here, and who is he!?" Weiss asked, pointing to Wyatt, as all eyes seemed to converge on him. He tapped his folded helmet, and it unfolded once again, covering his head once more.

"Well, I'm a guy whose gonna tag a long with you, and that woman up there is Yang's mom. Not to mention she can take you to some girl named 'Ruby' ." Wyatt said, pointing his Pulse Rifle straight at Raven. This came to Weiss a shock, and she began to rant.

"YOU'RE MOM KIDNAPPED ME!?"

"Wait, YOU KIDNAPPED HER!?"

All attention was brought onto Raven, but Wyatt was the first one to answer this.

"No shit Sherlock, I was also nabbed because she thought I was some Atlas special forces or some shit like that."

The three kept their eyes locked on Raven, mixed emotions flowed through them. The crowd around them started to rile up with anger, and hatred towards the group. The rest of Raven's tribe took out their weapons. They charged, and Yang, Weiss, and Wyatt charged back until a single bolt of lighting struck down in front of them, stopping everyone in their tracks.

 **"ENOUGH!"** Vernal's voice echoed throughout the camp, getting everybody's attention, stopping the fight from happening. Rave faced her.

"Thank you." Raven turned back to the crowd and had an angry look on her face, mostly directed at Wyatt, who had just killed one of her men. "If you people don't keep it together, this place will be crawling with Grimm! Give the girl her weapon back."

Vernal looked back to Raven with surprise, but saw her angry face, and immediately looked to Weiss, throwing the Rapier back to her with a foul look on her face. Weiss caught it, and inspected it for any damages.

"You three!" Raven said sternly. "In my tent, NOW."

"Why." Yang asked, still pretty upset and angry.

"If you're really going after your sister, then you need to know the truth." Raven said, as she turned back, and walked right into the tent. The crowd around them dispersed, and Wyatt unlatched, and folded his helmet. down to his neck. He let out a sigh of relief. He took a few steps forward, but looked abck to see Yang and Weiss staying where they where.

"Sorry about tha-" Yang started, but was interrupted as Weiss dropped her weapon, and jumped to Yang, hugging her tightly. She seemed to be on the verge of tears.

"I missed you so much." She said, closing her eyes tightly.

"I missed you too." Yang said, with the first genuine smile Wyatt had seen from the busty blonde form on her face. Wyatt looked up to see the giant ice-knight dissipate into snow, and flow off into the sky, being carried by the gentle wind.

* * *

Weiss and Yang sat across form Yang, sitting on large red pillows as seats. Wyatt stood above the three, watching as Vernal served them all tea. Wyatt and Vernal both changed heated glares, which everyone around the table noticed, but didn't say a world about it. Raven looked up to Vernal.

"You can wait outside, thank you." She said in a soft voice. Vernal obliged, and walked out of the smaller room in the back of the tent, away from the room Wyatt made Raven puke in earlier that day. All eyes converged on Wyatt, who was still standing, glaring down with his helmet off, revealing his toned ace, but what caught everyone;s attention where his silver eyes, which seemed to be filled with rage right now. Wyatt looked away from Yang and Weiss, and glared at Raven. The feelings they had right now for each other where...mutual.

"So...I know I'm the odd one out here, but what;s the truth, Mom of the year?" Wyatt said sternly, but jokingly at the same time. Yang stifled a laugh, but was immediately shut up by Wyatt's glare being directed at her.

"You know, there should be some formal introductions here." Raven said, stirring her tea. Everyone looked up to Wyatt, who sighed, and slowly sat down at the middle of the table, not needing a pad as his heavy coat was all the comfort he needed.

"Name's Wyatt, fought your mom, made her puke, shared origin stories, blah blah blah, I already know who you two are." Wyatt said. "Oh, and apparently Raven said my eyes are interesting, but I don't really give a damn."

"Well, they look exactly like Ruby's." Weiss said, trying to prop a friendly smile, but was a little nervous to.

"Glad that a comparison was made , now I want to know just as much as you two do since I got dragged into this now." Wyatt said, nodding to Raven, who took a long sip of her tea, seemingly ignoring Wyatt. She finished, and looked blankly at everyone.

"You know, it's better when it's hot." Raven said, motioning to the tea on the table.

"You know, you're very obnoxious." Weiss said with a resting bitch face. This caused Wyatt to snort, and laugh.

"Oh my god, yes, this is the best thing I've seen all day." Wyatt laughed, getting a glare from Raven, but a small smile of approval from Yang and Weiss.

"The truth, is that truth is hard to come by." Raven said, answering everyone's question the simplest way possible. "A story of victory for one person, is a story of defeat for someone else. By now, your Uncle has probably told Ruby and her friends plenty of stories."

"Well, he's never given me a reason to doubt him before." Yang said smoothly.

"That doesn't mean those reasons don't exist." Raven said.

"I agree with Raven on that one." Wyatt said, raising his hand. "I had a mentor named Isaac Clarke, who I always believed in, but when I blindly followed him, and had no doubts about trying to track the Marker with him, I lost him, and kinda died."

This helped Raven put her point through a bit, but Yang didn't want to hear any of it, as she narrowed her eyes and glared at her mother.

"You know, you and your teammates might as well be the postman for the Hunter Academies. your motives vary, but you all enrolled to make the world a 'better' place. It's adorable." Raven said, laying back a bit and putting her palm behind her on the pillow to support herself.

"It's what Huntsmen and Huntresses do." Yang said sternly.

"Not...all of them." Raven said. "Some people are just in it for the money and the fame, but there are even more who are just looking to grow stronger. Your Uncle Qrow and I didn't attend Beacon to become Huntsmen. We did it to learn how to _**kill**_ Huntsmen."

Yang and Ruby both gasped, and looked to each other. Wyatt chuckled a bit, shaking his head in belief. The world wasn't as vanilla a it might have seemed. For someone so young, at the age of 19, Wyatt sure knew this. I mean, he seemed to only be a year older than Weiss and Yang, but know the real world a whole lot better than they did.

"Daddy and Uncle left that part out, hmm? Besides the Grimm, Huntsmen where the only ones capable of ruining our raids, and hunting us down." Raven said as she poured more tea into her cup. "Our tribe needed a counter force." Raven said as she took a sip of her freshly poured tea. "And Qrow and I where the perfect age."

"The entrance exams where child's play compared to what we'd already been through. We where good...so good that we caught the attention of Beacon's very own Headmaster, Professor Ozpin. Even after we where put on a team, we could tell he was keeping an eye on us. Back then I thought it was because he knew, but it was Team Stark (STRQ) he was interested in."

"What do you mean by that?" Yang asked, perplexed.

"Constant attention, extra training missions, turning a blind eye whenever we happened to break the rules and get into more trouble than we should've. Sound familiar?"

Wyatt must've guessed Ozpin did the exact same team with Weiss and Yang's team, but he still need to find out the other two. He though Ruby was in it, but still needed one more teammate to make his assumption complete. Weiss and Yang looked at each other like that was the exact case.

"What's your point?" Yang asked.

"How much do you know about Professor Ozpin, about his past?"

"He was...a prodigy, one of the youngest headmasters to be appointed to a school." Weiss said, answering the question which Raven had asked.

"Because that's how he planned it. Because the man you know as Ozpin designed those schools, and has followers inside every academy across Remnant that are loyal to him, and him and no one else."

"That doesn't make any sense." Yang said, shaking her head. "How could have have- no, why would someone even do that!"

"Because Old man Oz, has a great a terrible secret. One that could spread fear across the world. One that he eventually entrusted to our team, and once I knew, there was no going back. I needed to know more, but with every new discovery I made, the more horrifying the world became." Rave explained, turning back, and getting up from her seat, to look at a map of Remnant which was coincidentally behind her.

"Okay, then tell us." Yang demanded. "What's the big secret, what's so crazy that the rest of us don't know.

Raven closed her eye, and shook her head slowly. "The creatures of Grimm...have a master named Salem. She can't be stopped, she can't be reasoned with, and she will not rest, until Humanity crumbles at her feet."

"What?" Weiss asked, but was cut off when Wyatt stood up in anger, jabbing his finger towards Raven.

"So you fucking give up, and not try and fight!? Everything in the world died, everything has a weakness! If you seek to exploit that, you can _**KILL**_ the damn thing, or person! I know that with this information, I sure as hell wont stop until this woman's head is under my boot!" Wyatt roared.

"SHE IS NOT ANYWHERE CLOSE TO A NECROMORPH, BE REALISTIC!" Raven yelled at Wyatt, losing her cool for once. She realized this, and cleared her throat, looking back again. "You know...you three haven't even touched your tea yet." Raven said, trying to change the subject. She took a sip, as Yang got up

"Why should we believe any of this?" She asked.

"Now you're catching on. So far you've done nothing but accept what others tell you, but you need to question everything." Raven stared Yang straight in her eyes as they stood face to face, inches away from each other. Raven turned around, and stepped back towards the map. "Or else you'll end up a blind as Qrow...and your fool of a father."

Wyatt was about to break the table in half, but Yang beta him to it, slamming her fist down on the table, and shooting a powerful shotgun blast from it. The table crumbled, and a tea cup flew in the air, dropping to the ground and rolling by Raven's foot.

"Don't you DARE talk about my family like that!" Yang yelled, her eyes turning red once more. The sound of a gun cocking was all Wyatt heard, as Vernal rose a disk-like weapon at Yang.

"You need to calm down." Vernal demanded in a soft voice. However, the sound of Wyatt's pulse rifle clicking silenced everyone, as he had a laser sight aimed right at Vernal's head.

"She has the right to be mad if her own mother is trashing her family." Wyatt said sternly.

"Yang, Wyatt, please." Weiss said, grabbing onto Yang's hand, and looking at Wyatt, who had his finger on the trigger.

"You should listen to her Yang, your teammates never let you down before, and you too Wyatt, I know you're smarter than this." Raven said.

"YOU DON'T KNOW THE FIRST THING ABOUT MY TEAMMATES! ABOUT ME! YOU WHERE NEVER THERE, YOU LEFT US!" Yang started to scream, and go off on her mother. However, this fit stopped and her red eyes turned to their normal blue hue, and she slumped her head down. "Why?"

"I know more than you realize. Not just about you, and not just what I've been told, BUT things I've seen, with my own eyes." Raven grunted. "I know the Grimm have a leader, I know people that can come back from the dead. I know that magic is real...and I can prove it."

Weiss stood up, and Wyatt glanced his gaze from Raven, then back to Vernal. He wouldn't drop his weapon until this bitch dropped hers.

"You said Tai told you all about my semblance. Raven said. "Well I doubt he ever told you what Oz did to my brother and me." Raven walked to the back of the tent behind the map of Remnant, and opened up the side. She walked out, leaving everyone in the room. Vernal dropped her weapon, and so did Wyatt, He joined Weiss and Yang, when they where told to go see for themselves. They all walked outside to see...

 _ **Nothing**_

The backyard of the large tent was empty, Raven nowhere to be seen. Yang decided to call out for her.

"Mom?"

"Yang, are you okay?" Weiss asked with genuine concern in her voice.

"I'll be fine once we get her to take us to Ruby." Yang retorted a little brash.

"It's okay if..you're not okay." Weiss shrugged, as Yang looked back to her.

"You didn't believe what she said, right?" Yang asked looking at Weiss, then to Wyatt.

"Wyatt stayed silent as Weiss stuttered, trying to find an answer. However, she was topped when they all heard a bird squawk in the tree-line. They all looked up to see a Jet-black Raven flying overhead, circling them. Wyatt gasped, getting the attention of Yang and Weiss.

"Oh, you've got to be shitting me." Wyatt face-palmed.

"A raven?" Weiss said, confused.

"I've...seen that bird before." Yang said, staring at the bird as it flew overhead.

"Maybe it belongs to your mom?"

"How about it IS her mom!" Wyatt exclaimed, as the bird dove down, and swooped through the tree-line. The Raven flew past a really large tree very quickly, and transformed behind it. Raven came out, behind the tree, falling down, and impacting right in front of the three. Yang and Weiss where amazed and confuse,d while it was painfully obvious that Wyatt was trying to stifle back his laughs.

"How...did you do that?" Yang asked her mom, as they faced each other.

"Well, I could explain it to you," Raven said, smirking as she drew her Odachi, and turned around, slashing down vertically, creating a large, red portal through thin air, opening up behind her, "Or you could ask your Uncle."

"You're letting us go?" Yang asked, as if she would never expect this to happen.

"I'm giving you a choice." Raven said, looking back to the trio. "Stay here, with me, and I'll answer alllllllll your questions and more. We can have a fresh start. Or, you can go back to Qrow and join Ozpin's impossible war against Salem...and meet the same fate as so many others. But...can you really go back to trusting someone that's kept so much from you?"

Weiss seemed to tense up a bit looking at Yang, and then to Wyatt, and then back to Yang. The cat had gotten her tongue, and she didn't know what to say, or if she should say anything!

"All I care about is making sure my sister is safe." Yang said sternly, causing a frown of displeasure to form on Raven's face. She sighed, and looked down.

Yang grabbed a mechanical box from he back, and placed it on the ground, allowing her Motorcycle, Bumblebee, to form. She grabbed Weiss, and they both hopped on. Yang turned the key into the motorcycle's ignition, causing it to sputter and start up. She slowly drove to the beginning of the portal, with Wyatt walking by her cycle. That was when Raven stopped them all.

"Yang." Raven called out, getting her daughter's attention. "If you side with your uncle, I may not be so kind the next time we meet."

Raven seemed to be threatening them, or forewarning them. Yang glared at her and spoke.

"You weren't kind this time either." Yang said as she drove into the portal, leaving only Wyatt and Raven. Raven and Wyatt had a stare down, until Wyatt spoke.

"I'd like to thank you for saving my life, but I am leaving, now." Wyatt said, feeling his Plasma Cutter on his thigh, threatening Raven. He knew it wasn't the bets idea, but he had to act as if she didn't cause him any discomfort. Raven closed her eyes and nodded, sighing heavily.

"Wyatt." Raven said, grabbing Wyatt;s attention for one last time.

"What..."

"Look after them...you know as well as I do that this fight against Salem is a lost cause."

Wyatt shook his head, disagreeing with her. Without a word, he stepped into the red portal, leaving Raven and her ridiculous tribe behind. He went to go join her daughter, and possible find out more information on where he is, how he came here, and what to do with the Marker Shard.


	3. Make Us Whole

_**MAKE US WHOLE**_

* * *

 _ **RWBY: Volatile Spaces**_

* * *

On a balcony above a small forest park which lay in the center of the City of Mistral, Qrow Branwen watched the sun set over the west, and sighed to himself, going over all the bad things that has happened to him, and people around him. The worst part about it...he was the cause of it.

"This isn't right." Qrow sighed, shaking his head. "I get one or two of them, but...all of them?" Qrow had been contemplating the disappearances or deaths of old friends he knew, and was going to create a team to help his niece Ruby and her friends in this horrifying war, which was now brewing in a cauldron of hate, deceit, death, and agony.

Suddenly, a small rip sound was heard, and he looked back immediately to see a red portal open up our of thing air. It was Raven's portal.

"Raven!?" Qrow asked, a little shocked. Suddenly, he heard the sound of a motorcycle engine, and saw Yang and Weiss drive out of the portal, but something more caught his eye.

Before the portal closed, an armored man about 6 feet tall stepped out in a winter coat, and three futuristic looking weapons strapped to his body. The man was covered in dried blood stains, and his helmet had three slit-visors which glowed softly, but Qrow knew he was staring right into that guy, and he was staring back.

"Oh.." Qrow said, looking at everyone. "Oh shit!"

Qrow equipped his giant sword, and immediately switched it over to a scythe, getting in front of Yang and Weiss, pressing his Scythe down in the direction of the bloody man.

"Who are you! Why are you with these girls? Did Raven send you?" Qrow asked, a hint of distaste in his voice, as the armored man stepped forward, slowly. That was when Yang retraced Bumblebee, and placed a hand on her uncle's shoulder, grabbing only a small portion of his attention.

"It's okay Qrow, he helped us, and maybe even saved us." Yang said, causing Qrow to loosen the grip on his scythe.

"It's true, Mr. Branwen, he may be covered in blood and smell like a decay, but he actually did save us, and helped us get here. He isn't a bad person, and I think he wants to help us." Weiss said, finally causing Qrow to transform his weapon back into its hilt, placing it on his belt. He stared at Wyatt, before Wyatt shook his head, and folded his helmet back down his face, revealing his rather young-looking face, but nothing more than his gleaming silver eyes caught Qrow's attention.

"Mr. Branwen, I'm sure I am not very kind to the looking eye, but I am sure we can all talk this out soon enough. My only concern is getting these two back to their team." Wyatt said, causing Qrow to shake his shocked head. Wyatt noticed this, and felt the area around his eyes. He knew his eyes changed by that entity that brought him here, but are they really that important? Wyatt decided against asking about them, and waited for Qrow's answer.

"Follow me." He said.

* * *

Team RNJR was in the open kitchen, making dinner together, all seeming to have a good time. Jaune Arc was setting down plates, and utensils for dinner while Nora was cutting vegetables for the noodles they where making. The cooking of the meat, eggs, and overall noodles went to Ruby and Lie Ren, but Ruby wasn't doing so well.

"Alright, the first batch is just about done." Ren said with a smile, while stirring the noodle soup in the pot.

"Awesome! Now we just need Qrow, and we'll be all set!" Ruby exclaimed, a variety of happy emotions coming from her gleaming smile, and tone of voice. Over the chewing of carrots, which Nora was cutting an eating, she decided to speak.

"Do you really think he's gonna bring that many people? This is a lot of food." She asked, raising a piece of sliced carrot, and throwing it into her mouth, eating the vegetable.

"Uh, I don't know...but, it sounds like we could sue all the help we can get." Ruby answered, a genuine look of curiosity and hope on her face. That was when Qrow entered the living room, with three unexpected people.

"I'm back." He said aloud, so everyone in the house could hear him.

"Be right there!" Ruby answered, still cooking some meat on the frying pan.

"You're going to overcook that." Ren said with mild discomfort on his face.

"No I'm not, shut up!" Ruby said, waving her chopsticks.

"Hey uh, Ruby?"

"I'm coming!" That was when a comical puff of smoke came form the frying pan Ruby had, a she overcooked the meat. She sighed, face-palming and picking up the tea tray that was to her left. "Fine, you take over." She said, motioning to Ren who seemed a little happy.

Ruby walked out of the kitchen, looking down to the tea tray, and speaking.

"So, we didn't know how many people where coming, so we just cooked all of it." Ruby explained, finally looking up to see who accompanied Qrow. Once she saw, he eyes widened, and she gasped, dropping the tea tray on the floor with an audible crash, and sound of breaking china.

Before her very own eyes, her sister Yang, and teammate Weiss stood before her with Qrow. She had paid little attention to the larger man accompanying them, as her heart was racing, and she was feeling too many emotions. She brought her hands to her chest, and looked as if she was going to cry. That was when Yang took a few steps towards her little sister.

"Yang, I-I'blah, I I'm so sorry." Ruby stutter on the verge of tears. "I-I I should've stayed, I should've talk-talked to you more, I just ah...I wasn't sure if you wanted me around."

Ruby started to let tears flow own her cheeks, as she succumbed to her emotions and started crying. However, she was stopped when Yang embraced Ruby in a hug, stopping her flowing tears.

"I love you." Yang said, hugging tighter and closing her eyes. A few tears streaming down her own.

Ruby started to cry once again, speaking through her sniffs. "I-I love you too."

Wyatt heard footsteps coming from the kitchen, and saw three equally colorful kids around his age walking out of the kitchen, seeing the sisterly love which was going on, smiling to each other warmly. Hell, even Qrow was smiling. Then, another younger boy around 14, wearing a farmer's getup walked in from downstairs, seeing this for his own. The boy paused for a moment, seeing the situation and how he awkwardly stepped to it, but stopped, and smiled himself, watching the event unfold.

Weiss was wiping a teat from her eye, looking a bit sad until Ruby called out her name.

"Weiss." Ruby said, getting her teammate's attention. Yang and Ruby opened up their hug, urging her to join. Weiss could onyl smile, as she closed her eyes and ran to them, joining the group hug, a reunion of old teammates. The silence was broken by Ren, who spoke.

"We have dinner ready, I urge all of you to join us." He said, smiling.

Qrow looked back to Wyatt, wh still stood in his bloody uniform, his helmet down, looking around with awkward eyes. Qrow whispered to him, and Wyatt nodded, walking past the 14 year old boy, who was, himself, gazing at Wyatt's gleaming silver eyes. Everyone watched as the bloody, stinking man walked upstairs, and they heard the sound of a shower turn on, and a washing machine being started up.

Wyatt had removed his winter coat from his Advanced Armor Rig, and took off his armor as well, wearing a skin-tight fiber shirt and pants, which acted as his under-suit. He placed his synthetic fiber coat and pants in the washing machine, unbuttoning and unconnecting them. He then took off his Advanced Armor rig, and the helmet which was folded up around his neck. He eventually got out of his under-suit and placed that in the wash as well. He walked into the bathroom naked, and stepped into the steaming hot shower.

"Fuck..." He sighed. "Can't even count the days I've gone without a good shower."

* * *

Downstairs, on the table, everyone sat down, while food was being served to everyone. Two empty pillows where on the edge of the table, while everyone laughed across from each other, telling various stories.

"How do you lose you map at a time like that?" Yang asked Jaune, who was chuckling himself.

"Believe me, I've asked my self the same thing ever since." Jaune said, a small hint of embarrassment shown through his facial features.

Everyone laughed at the statement, and succumbed, and chuckled and smiled, joining everyone. That was when Nora tried to cheer him up.

"Hey, but you made up for it, MR. MUSCLE!" She exclaimed, pointing her chop sticks at him. "You should've seen this guy take a giant Grimm head on! "

"I couldn't have done it without Ruby wearing it down." Jaune said.

"Oh me? Did you see Ren during that fight, de-h-he was out of control!" Ruby said, amazed, and trying to give some credit to Ren.

"I'm sorry, I may have lost my temper there momentarily." Ren said, looking a little ashamed and embarrassed. Ruby noticed this, and tried to make up for it.

"No no, I mean out of control as in awesome."

"Ohhh..." Ren said, realizing the statement. "Thank you."

Everyone broke down laughing at the conversation. More food was eaten, as time went by. A few more stories went around, eventually going to Weiss, and her embarrassing moment at her mansion during a Schnee Dust Company party.

"You. Did. NOT!" Ruby said, smiling at what she had just heard.

"Yeah, right in the middle of the party." Weiss said, her hands covering her face in shame and embarrassment.

"Pleeeeaase tell me you let that lady have it." Yang said, picking up noodles with her own chop sticks.

"Of course not!" Weiss proclaimed, crossing her arms. "Even if I did really want to."

Someone cleared their throat loudly, as everyone stopped what they where doing to see the same armored man that was with Qrow before, now all clean, and out of his bloody-stained uniform, not smelling like death and decay. Everyone saw that he was wearing an extra pair of pants and shirt that Qrow gave him. Hell, he'd almost look like Qrow if his hair wasn't all military-style. He shook his head walking around the table, looking at Weiss. That was when Jaune asked him a question.

"Wait, how long have you been there?" He asked, shocked.

"Long enough to hear you losing a map or something like that." Wyatt said, shrugging. "Also, Weiss, you really should've knocked that girl out the window, or drop her into a fountain. Bitch." He said, annoyed by Weiss' story.

"Pssh, I don't believe it." Nora stated sternly, crossing her arms.

Suddenly, an ice glyph appeared, and what appeared to be a Grimm Boarbatusk was created out of ice, and faced Nora. Nora screamed and fell back, twitching her leg. Everyone laughed at Nora's display, and even Wyatt admitted it was amusing. Time want on, and eventually all the food was eaten, and before everyone finished, Yang showed doff her mechanical arm.

"It's now replacement for the real thing." Yang said, showing off her yellow mechanical arm. "But, I'll make sure to make good use of it.

|A wide variety of wows, and amazing where thrown around, while Ruby gasped, and her eyes widened to the size of balloons. She sped to the arm in a fury of rose pedals, and held it up.

"And It's just a strong?" She asked.

"Sure is." Yang said with a bit of cockiness. However, Nora slammed her elbow on the table, and beckoned Yang for an arm wresting event.

"Wanna bet?"

"Nora please, now's not the time." Weiss aid, but it was too late, as Yang and Nora already moved to the smaller table on the side, and started to arm wrestle. They where stuck in a stalemate, using every inch of strength they had against each other. The cheers of team JNPR and Team RWBY, backing up their own teammates was nowhere near as competitive as Wyatt's cheers. However, the battle went on.

"Come on sis, you can't lose to a girl in a skirt!" Ruby cheered, causing Weiss to cross her arms and raise her eyebrow.

"You wear a skirt, Ruby..." Weiss said, annoyed. Ruby then latched onto her, and screamed in Weiss' ear.

"Come on Weiss, you're not cheering loud enough!"

Yang and Nora remained in their deadlock. Antagonized each other.

"It definitely feels like the original." Nora grunted, shaking as her and Yang kept trading off on who was taking the lead. "I'll give you that."

"Yep...but, it does have some new features." Yang grunted.

"Uh-huh, oh yeah!?" Nora asked, pressing her arm down.

However, the sound of mechanical gears clicking, was the only thing people heard, as Yang's out shot out of its socket, hitting Nora and pushing her back against the wall. Even Wyatt whistled, as he was impressed. The arm was as good, maybe even better than some of the prosthetics that the United Earth Government could make.

Nora groaned against the wall, when Jaune asked if Yang won. Nora lifted up the arm, and screamed at it, throwing it back to Yang who was laughing her ass off. Wyatt shook his head, and decided to help clean dishes, even if he only had one bowl compared to everyone else with 4 bowls each. Wyatt gave Jaune all the pots and pans to put in the large bowl, and he groaned.

"Uhhh, we ate it all. I think I'm gonna be sick." Jaune complained, slumping down.

"Easy there vomit boy." Yang mocked. "I believe in you.

Jaune looked irritated. "Ooh, we're doing nickname throwbacks now. Wonderful." Jaune said as he walked around the corner and into the kitchen to put the dirty dishes away. Weiss laughed at Juane's nickname, and eventually Nora called her out.

"Well, the Ice-Queen seems to like it." Nora said, causing Weiss to stop laughing, and making Ruby burst out into hysterics.

Weiss smiled. "I so did not miss you people."

"Oh my gosh, she really does like it. What went and warmed you heart while you where gone?" Nora said, covering her cheeks with her hands, and messing with Weiss.

"Hey, you make it sound like I use to be terrible!" Weiss retorted.

"Nah, just a lot to deal with at once." Yang said, putting her cup of tea away from her mouth. Weiss only replied with a 'Hmph'. Yang closed her eyes and stuck her tongue out, but Ren decided to break the ice.

"It's been a long time. We've all grown in our own ways." Ren said, providing his words of wisdom to everyone around the table.

"You really think so?" Ruby asked.

"Well, think back to when we where all at Beacon. Would you say you ever did anything foolish or embarrassing? Or do you think you where perfect?" Ren said, motioning to Ruby, Weiss, and Yang. Weiss only replied by sinking her head into her hands.

"Oh gosh." She said.

"I may have been a little too Gung-ho from time to time." Yang said, criticizing her own self.

Ruby scoffed, "You? I tried to 1v1 a Nevermore on the second day of school." Ruby said, looking down. Jaune eventually came into the room, and leaned against the wall with his arms crossed.

"Yeah, well...don't even get me started."

"Well, that embarrassment. That desire to want to go back and tell yourself not to be so stupid. That just proves you're not the same person you use to be. You're smarter, or kinder, or stronger...and you're not done growing yet. None of us are.

The room went silent, while Ruby looked over to Wyatt, who was sitting by the wall, next to Jaune.

"Yeah, it turns out Ren gets real deep when he turns out talking." Everyone chuckled at the statement, but Wyatt took everything Ren said into consideration. He shook his head, and stood up, drawing everyone's attention.

"It may be deep, but it is certainly true." Wyatt began. "Now, you all are most likely still growing...however, I, on the other hand, am probably done. I'm 19 and I have already witnessed the worst. I guess I have matured my way through the world faster than I could have hoped for."

The room fell silent, as Wyatt just gave a little about himself up to the group. Ren decided to delve deeper into that.

"Is that why you where covered in blood when you arrived with Qrow?" Ren asked trying to sound as compassionate as he could. This statement only brought weary eyes to the young man, and she slowly nodded his head.

"And most of that wasn't my own blood."

The room had an awkward silence, but the footsteps of Qrow, and Oscar brought everyone's attention away from Wyatt, as they all heard what was going on. Wyatt seemed a little relieved, but also on edge. There was something about Oscar that he didn't trust. Oscar could only smile awkwardly as Wyatt made direct eye-contact with him. Qrow then ordered everyone into the living, pointing at Wyatt, saying that he had to come too.

* * *

The ticking of the clock in the living room was the only thing stopping the dead, and utter silence form engulfing everyone. Oscar had sat down on the middle chair, having his body taken over by Beacon's old Headmaster, Professor Ozpin. Wyatt and Ozpin stared at each other, and Wyatt new something was up with the kid. The tension was broken when Weiss chose to speak first.

"So...the Maidens, Magic, Salem, it's all true?" Weiss asked, seemingly confused. Qrow could only keep his tongue to himself, as Professor Ozpin came to speak from Oscar's body.

"Miss Xiao-Long, is this more or less what your mother told you?" He turned to Wyatt. "And you, young man?"

The room stayed silent, as Wyatt and Yang didn't dare utter a word. They both seemed to be a little pissed, but Weiss was with them, and she seemed well enough to speak. So, she answered the question.

"For the most part." Weiss said, grabbing Yang's attention.

"You forgot something..." Yang said. "You forgot to tell everyone what you did to Qrow and my mother."

Everyone gasped, as Yang stared at Ozpin with hate-filled eyes, but Wyatt only shook his head sitting on the bar of the couch Yang and Weiss sat on. Jaune came to speak.

"What is she talking about?" He asked, looking over to everyone's late Ozpin. Qrow shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"Oh, great." He said, a little annoyed by the statement his niece just made. Ozpin contemplated for a second, before answering himself."

"Hm...that's not a secret I thought she would give up so easily. Your mother must trust you, and Mr. Ward a great deal." Ozpin said, looking at Yang and Wyatt. Wyatt shook his head, and came with his own answer.

"I don't think she really wanted to tell anyone, even Yang. I guess she does trust me though, after she gave my my armor and weapons after we almost killed each other for the second time in a span of thirty minutes. Hell, she even told me that only I knew the amount of trouble this war with Salem could be, and I even told her where I was from." Wyatt answered, grabbing everyone's attention. "Trust goes both ways, huh? I guess I may have made a mistake."

Ozpin sighed, not wanting to delve into the troubles Salem could cause, yet also wished to hear Wyatt's origin story himself. He decided to give away bits of his instead.

"My ability to reincarnate, though a curse, isn't without a few key benefits. Much like the Maidens, I too possess a certain...magical power." Ozpin said, as he used his black cane to help himself off of the chair he was in. He placed his hand behind his back, while holding onto the cane and while walking with the other.

"Using this power, I was able to gift the Branwen twins the ability to see more, to move freely and be unburdened by their natural bodies." Ozpin explained, walking next to Qrow, motioning his hand to him. "I...well...gave them to ability to turn into birds." Ozpin chuckled, "Rather ridiculous sounding out loud, isn't it?"

"Wait what?"

"Uncle?"

"You turned them...in..to birds?"

"Alright, now you're just messing with us."

"What else is new..."

The array of commotion and disapproval coming from team RNJR came aggressively, but they where stopped when their own Weiss Schnee spoke.

"He's telling the truth, we saw it. Yang's mom...changed...right in front of us. Wyatt was the first one to point it out, causing us some curiosity." Weiss explained, causing the room to go silent once more, as everyone recollected their thoughts. Yang started to tense up, and spoke her mind to Ozpin.

"Why would you do something like that? I mean, what is wrong with you!?" Yang exclaimed, but was shut up when Qrow called her name.

"Yang! That's enough." Qrow ordered. "We made a choice...we wanted this."

Yang sat back against the couch, looking shocked, when Ozpin put his hand up, and asked Qrow permission to interject.

"May I?" Qrow nodded to Ozpin in response. He wanted Ozpin to shine some more light on this. The secrets that where held from these kids needed to break free. It seemed Wyatt already knew these though. Qrow wondered why Raven trusted the kid...after they almost killed each other, did she really see something? His thoughts where cut off when Opzin spoke again, walking towards Yang.

"Granting this power to them was no trivial task...and I can assure you it was not done frivolously." Ozpin spoke. "It required assistance, and gathering information on Salem's plans. As well as searching for Maidens when their hosts became unclear."

"Okay..." Ruby started, "...so, have you done this with others? Like General Ironwood, or Professor Goodwitch?"

Ozpin shook his head walking, and standing right next to Wyatt on the couch.

"As helpful as that might be...unfortunately it's not that simple." Ozpin explained. "My power is finite, ad if I'm being honest, dwindling. The amount that I gifted to Qrow and Raven was, all things considered, rather minuscule."

The room all stayed quiet, listening to what Ozpin had to say.

"You see, centuries ago, I sacrificed a great deal of magic to four young women...who I hoped would use my gift for good." Ozpin closed his eyes, as if he was seeing his past over and over again. "They where the first Maidens."

"Holy shit." Wyatt said, grabbing everyone's attention. "I get it now, Qrow is named Qrow and he turns into a Crow! Raven is named Raven and she turns into a Raven!"

The room looked at him, seemingly wanting to face-palm altogether, but also realized how right he was, and how something this simple had been under their noses for so long. Ozpin and Qrow both let out a small chuckle, before Ozpin spoke again.

"Miss Xiao-Long, it was never my intention to lie to you...to any of you." Ozpin said, looking to everyone in the room. "There are just some matters that I prefer too, "Ozpin paused, "Play close to the chest. I believe that's how you phrased it?" Opzin said, looking over to Qrow.

Qrow chuckled, crossing his arms. "Huh...yeah."

"Everyone has a choice. The Branwens chose to accept their powers, and the responsibilities that came with them...and later, one of them shows to abandon her duties. In favor if her own selfish self-interests. Now...all of you have a choice. Even you, Mr. Ward."

Wyatt shifted a bit on the couch, feeling the crucifix tattoo he had on left his Pectoral muscle, over his heart.

"If any of you wishes to leave, now is the time. There's no shame, or disgrace in abstaining. Only in retreat." Ozpin spoke, as the room went silent again, the crackling fireplace and clock giving away everyone's answer. Ozpin turned around with a very serious look on his face.

"Very well then." He said. Then Yang stood up, drawing the attention to her, so she could give her own answer.

"If Ruby sticks around...then I will too." Yang said. "If there is one thing I know about her, is that she somehow always knows the right thing to do." Yang paused letting those words sink in, "But if we're going to help. If we're going to keep risking our lives...no more lies. No more half-truths."

Yang turned to Wyatt and jabbed a finger at him.

"That means you too. I want to know everything, now." Yang demanded, causing Wyatt to sigh, and get off the armrest of the couch. He looked at Opzin, and they both knew the answer.

"Understood." They both said in unison. Yang then sat down, crossing her arms. Jaune shifted and spoke.

"So...what now? I mean, what can we do?"

Ozpin hummed to himself, thinking of what to say. That was when Wyatt stood up, and spoke. He looked to Yang.

"You said you wanted to know everything about me, and I want to know why my eyes are so damn important, cause I see everyone look at them like they're a weapon of mass destruction. So...I'll get my armor, and I'll show you." 

* * *

Wyatt laid down on the bed, as he was given the extra room they had in the large house. He couldn't fall asleep as the painted images of joy came to disgust and fear as he showed the group exactly what he showed Raven on his Heads-Up-Display cam. The happiness coming from Ruby seeing his armor immediately went to fear and crying as he showed her up-close where he was from, Earth, and the Necromorph threat. The tears streaming down came down harder as he showed them the small shard of a Marker he had in their coat, causing panic.

It took a while to explain how it's not as harmful as a full sized Marker, but they still must be very careful round it. Gripping onto the Shard, wearing nothing but his boxers, he felt the scar in which he had on his right kidney. The Aura-stitches already dissipated and healed him incredibly quickly. He had Raven to thank for that, but he couldn't get out of his head why she'd do that. Even after finding out he wasn't Atlas special forces and she couldn't sell him for random like Weiss...why not just kill him?

Wyatt still couldn't get the story of the silver-eyed warriors Ozpin had told him, feeling the area around his eyes, as he had no idea what to do. Was he sent here for a reason? Could he do more god here than his world? Hell if he knew. He shook his head, and with the heavy stress and anxiety that was brewing up, he passed out in bed.

* * *

 _The dark void was filled with blood, and guts. Wyatt was dragged by an unknown force across the fields of mutilation. He hyperventilated as he saw exactly what the bodies where. They where hundreds of duplicates of Weiss, Ruby, Yang, Opzin, Qrow, Raven, Jaune, and Nora. He saw these kids transforming into Necromorphs, their bodies shaking violently, as extra, razor sharp appendages emerged from their bodies, and their faces contorted into horrific images. Finally, he was brought upon a Marker, surrounded by mini-brethren moons._

 _He saw varieties of Grimm being affected by the Marker screeching and roaring as their insides where ripped out, and their bodies turned into black looking Necromorphs, with abilities connected to each species of Grimm. He watched as a large, Grimm looking woman was strapped to the marker, convulsing violently and screaming. Her red eyes where rolling into the back of her head and she screamed for mercy and forgiveness._

 _It was Salem._

 _Suddenly, Wyatt was brought right in front of her. She bled, and her pool of blood covered the entire void. Wyatt suddenly gripped the Marker Shard he had, and heard voices as he rose it to Salem._

 _ **KILL HER  
MAKE US WHOLE  
END EVIL  
SAVIOR  
KILL HER  
MAKE US WHOLE  
MAKE US WHOLE  
ISAAC WOULD WANT THIS**_

 _ **ISAAC WOULD WANT THIS!**_

 _Suddenly Wyatt screamed and started to stab Salem with the shard over and over again, chunks of flesh falling from her body. Wyatt screamed but heard a soft voice from the light heavens calling his name. The void became brighter, and Wyatt froze, not able to stab Salem's mutilated body anymore._

 _ **WYATT, WAKE UP!**_

 _ **WAKE UP WYATT!**_

 _ **PLEASE!**_

* * *

synthetic fiber coat. He looked down to see his hands bleeding fro gripping the Marker shard so hard. He saw he had carved white symbols from the marker all across and around his coat. He looked around to see he was in the hallway, only in his boxers. He was surrounded by everyone, being shaken awake by Weiss, and she started slapping him so he's snap out of it. __

Wyatt quickly slapped her hand down, and looked around him, and then to the Marker Shard he was holding in his hand.

"I...I need to go!" He said, grabbing his coat and pants, putting them on over his unarmored body, causing the coat and pants to sage a bit, until he button and zipped them together.

Wyatt ran outside, to the porch where he first came to his house with Yang and Weiss. He stopped and looked over the edge, seeing the 50 foot drop into the small forest. He slowed his breathing. Taking in what just happened.

Was this the Marker trying to reach him? Or was it something worse...? 


	4. Sluggish Morning

_**Thus kindly, I scatter**_

* * *

 _ **RWBY: Volatile Spaces  
**_

* * *

The night sky was illuminated by various stars, and the cracked moon overhead the planet of Remnant. Rain started to drop, pattering against every house, tree, and thing which was in the line of fire of these water pellets. The city of Mistral had plenty of levels going down the large canyon, and double peak mountain. They say the lower you get, the worse the city, and the same about the people.

Wyatt Ward, at around midnight, was going to the deepest level of Mistral possible, walking down the various stairways, cutting through parks, and alleyways. Having to pass by the homeless sleeping in the streets, and the rugged, poor houses the lower he went. As Wyatt was stumbling down each step, his vision blurred with Marker symbols crossing his mind. He shook his head, trying to get them out.

Wyatt finally made it to the bottom level of Mistral, covered under darkness and the two large mountains. He walked into the closest bar he could find, and creaked open the door. Surprisingly, the bar was packed, with every known patron stopping what they where doing to see a young man walk into the bar, wearing an oversized coat with scribbled markings on it. Not many paid more attention, and went back to their drinks, smokes, or strippers. This was a club, and it was full of the bottom-feeders, and dark network members of Remnant. From mafias and gangs, to killers for hire, this was where you'd find Mistral, if not, Remnant's worst.

Wyatt walked through the dance floor, and the booths. He slowly trudged to the bar, sitting down on an open stool all the way on the end. The bartender, a burly Bear faunus with a thick beard made his way to Wyatt, looking him up and down before speaking to him.

"You look like you've seen some shit, kid." He said, trying to get Wyatt's attention. Wyatt only ignored him, keeping his head down, looking at the wooden bar counter. The Bartender tried again.

"Hey, you gonna get anything or are you just going to sit here and mope?" He asked a bit more aggressively, getting the attention of his guards, who both walked out of the shadows with daggers and brass knuckles. He had three men in ragged suits surround Wyatt on all sides, flashing their weapons. This was when Wyatt spoke.

"Do you have water." Wyatt croaked, looking up to the bartender. The burly man looked shocked for a second, but ended up bursting out laughing, getting everyone in the club's attention.

"Water!? You're asking for water? Hahahaha!" The bartender stated, causing everyone in the club to start laughing too. All eyes where converged on Wyatt, and his head twitched as the symbols appeared again. "What do you think this is kid! A restaurant? Get him out of my sight!"

The security surrounding him, as well as some armed men in the booths stood up, converging on Wyatt. One of the men threw a hard sucker-punch to Wyatt's head with his brass knuckles. Wyatt immediately dodged it, and grabbed the man's Bowie knife. Wyatt spun around, slashing the knife at the man's eyes, cutting into both, causing him to scream in pain and hit the floor. the others where quickly alerted, but Wyatt already slit the throat of one more guard, leaving the other one to activate his Aura just in time, as Wyatt kicked the man in the stomach, causing him to stumble back.

"You little bastard!" The bartender said, bringing his fists together, and trying to slam them on Wyatt's head hoping to compress his neck and snap his spine. Wyatt moved away from the bar counter just in time, as the man's fists slammed against the table, cracking it. Wyatt spun around, and stabbed the knife deep through his palms, anchoring both to the counter. The man screamed in pain, but Wyatt turned to face the rest of the club, who had all seemed to stand up, and join in on the fight.

Wyatt sprinted to the first man who drew a dust pistol, and grabbed his arm, bending it backwards, and snapping it, while simultaneously grabbing his pistol, and emptying four fire-dust rounds into his chest, burning the man's flesh, and opening his body up. Wyatt concluded that only some of these criminals had their auras unlocked, but has yet to see a semblance. Wyatt soon opened fire on the entire group, not caring who charged him or not. Most rounds impacted and hit, killing some, while wounding others. The pistol ran out of ammo, and he flipped it upside down, and hit the last guard, who activated his aura, across the head with the weapon. This didn't knock him out, so Wyatt kept pounding the man until his Aura failed, and he knocked the guy out.

The people in the club started to disperse, and run out the doors, leaving them flung wide open, leaving a dark city full of screaming people at night. Wyatt soon heard slow clapping, and looked behind him to see a middle-ages man with a clean-cut suit, staring at Wyatt.

"Well done boy, you cleared out my least favorite club." He said, walking over to the bar, and grabbing an expensive glass of champagne. He walked by Wyatt as if he was nothing, and sat back down to the booth he was at, pouring a glass. Wyatt walked over to the booth, and slammed his hands down, alerting the man.

"What do you mean well done?" Wyatt asked, his rage and anger finally getting out of his system, leaving the Marker symbols nowhere to be seen.

"Well, you just ruined someone who had owed my boss a LOT of money...and other things, but that's not important." The man said, taking a small sip of the champagne. "I own a rather...special club, which doesn't take kindly to its visitors being stolen. I actually came here this late at night to make sure its owner kicked the bucket, but you seemed to do that for me."

The man pointed his thumb over to the bartender, who was slumped over, bleeding out all over the table. Wyatt sighed, actually realizing what he had just done. He was brought back into reality, by the man tapping his fork on a glass of water he just sat down across from him, offering Wyatt to sit. Wyatt sta down, and took small sips of the water, as the man stroked his mustache. The man tried to break the ice.

"So, tell me, why are you here in Mistral?" He asked, gazing deeply into Wyatt's silver eyes.

"Just...visiting." He lied, not trusting the man at all. However, he caught onto this, and placed his hand under his chin chuckling.

"You're a very bad liar, you know." He said, causing Wyatt to grip the glass so hard he broke it, water spilling across the table. Luckily, no glass was embedded in Wyatt's hand. The man decided to take things a bit slow, and offered introductions.

"You seem like a very refined young man, tell me, what's your name?" he asked Wyatt, he stared at him with annoyance in his eyes.

"You first." Wyatt grunted, taking the bottle of Champagne and drinking right from it, cringing from the horrible taste. The man laughed, and grabbed the bottle back from Wyatt, when Wyatt offered it.

"My name is Arthur Watts, but I usually go by Doctor Watts." Watts said as he smiled devilishly. "Now I believe it's time you tell em who you are."

"I'm...Wyatt Ward." Wyatt said, shifting a bit in the seat, airing out his synthetic fiber coat. It still was baggy on him without his Elite Advanced Resource Integration Gear, his armor. This seemed to please Watts, as he stood up, and walked over to the bar counter, grabbing two more bottles of wine, and champagne. He heard Wyatt get up from the table, and start walking towards the door.

"Going so soon, young man?" Watts asked, as he turned to see Wyatt about to head out the door of the dark nightclub. Wyatt looked back, and nodded.

"Hope you got all the information you need Watts." Wyatt said with disgust ridden in his voice. "I don't know who you work with, but I know a spy when I see one."

Wyatt stormed out the door, walking out into the night, the thunderstorm picking up as he walked back to the higher levels of Mistral City. Doctor Watts sighed, placing the two alcoholic bottles back onto the bloody counter. He looked into the darkness as a small, jellyfish-like Grimm came floating to him. The Grimm approached him, and from its glowing red orb, a pale face appeared, staring deep into Watts. This was the dark mistress herself, and Ozpin's number one enemy...Salem.

"My grace...can you see me, hear me?" Watts asked, standing at ease.

"Hello, Watts." Salem spoke from the red orb. "I assume you have from information about the Relic?"

"Well...yes, your grace...but I have more." This statement caused the woman to raise and eyebrow, her red eyes staring deep into Watt's, as if she was looking into his soul. Watts shifted, and came to answer her.

"I found...another silver-eyed warrior." Watts gulped, seeing as his mistress' face contorted to an array of emotions, mostly negative.

"What...?" Salem asked, trying to clarify what she had just heard.

"Well...his name is Wyatt Ward, and he came walking into one of Mistral's...exclusive bars, and came asking for a drink. He was attacked by the owner and his men." Watts paused, "He killed them all."

The news was certainly shocking to Salem, as she seemed to reel back from the Seer Grimm for a moment, collecting her thoughts. She had already needed to deal with Summer Rose's daughter, but now a second silver-eyes warrior has popped up? This certainly put another dagger in her back. She wanted more information.

"Elaborate." Salem demanded.

"Well...you see, he had no aura, so he was obviously not a Hunter. He also was no older than 19 years of age, so only a year younger than our Fall Maiden." Watts explained, fueling his mistress' curiosity. "Oh, but one more thing..."

"Hm?"

"He seemed to know that I wasn't who I seemed to be..." Watts said. "He knew I was trying to get some information form him, and he said I was some sort of 'spy'. He's smart, I'll give him that, but something I saw in his eyes truly made me curious."

Salem tapped her fingers together, seeing the various emotions going through Watts right now. She knew he was somewhat of a coward, but he was extremely intelligent, and a great asset. He was speaking highly of this Mr. Ward, and that is something that rarely comes from him, and his giant ego. Whatever he was going to say, she should probably take it into consideration.

"He's seen something...something far worse than anything I can think of. His body language, and soulless eyes just give it away. I didn't even feel an Aura coming from him at all. I think we should treat him as a great threat, maybe one as equal as your rival Ozpi-"

 **"ENOUGH"**

The Seer Grimm's sharp tentacles grabbed Watts by the neck, arms and legs, suspending him in air. Salem's rage was finally starting to show, much more different than her usual calm and collected personality. This frightened Watts a bit, as his eyes widened.

"You will NOT speak of his name!" Salem said sternly through the Grimm. "If you really think this kid is as dangerous as you believe he is, after meeting him ONLY ONCE...then I expect he'll be dealt with soon enough. Am I clear, Arthur?"

"Y-Y-Yes, your grace." Watts croaked, as the Grimm's chocking hold loosened around his neck and limbs, dropping him down to the floor. Watts grasped his neck, and breathed heavily. He didn't have any chance to speak again, as the Seer Grimm disappeared into darkness. Watts stood up, dusting off his suit, recollecting his thoughts and slowing his breathing.

'I need to get to the Branwen tribe with Cinder and her pawns.' He thought, scared.

* * *

 _ **Beep**_

Beep

Beep

Wyatt groaned as he punched the alarm clock which was sitting next to the couch he crashed on after trudging back to the house early in the morning, about 1:23am. He rolled out of bed, still wearing his large jacket and pants. He groaned, looking at the alarm clock. It read 6:30am. Wyatt had only gotten about five hours of sleep, but he was happy. No nightmares again, and that's usually more than he gets anyways.

He slowly walked upstairs, not making a sound as he didn't want to wake anyone else up. He opened his door to his small room, and grabbed his Elite Advanced Suit. He changed back into his under-suit, slipping on the shirt, and then the pants and thick socks. He slipped into the suit's body glove, attached the holographic projector to the front, sealing the suit together, and linking the armor with his helmet. He picked up the helmet from the base of the bed, and clicked its side button, folding it to a small piece that he connected to the back of his neck, right above his health monitor system which was already linking with his spinal cord. Wyatt decided against putting on the Arctic survival coat and pants, seeing as it was too warm out for those anyways, and it was covered in permanent symbols he etched onto the coat during his nightmare.

Wyatt walked downstairs and into the kitchen, to see Weiss was up early, placing three mugs onto a tray. She turned around and gasped to see Wyatt in his midnight and dark blue armor. She felt her chest as it gave her a scare.

"Good morning...you're up early." Wyatt said, as he went to the fridge and grabbed an apple. Weiss recollected her thoughts, and exchanged her own greetings.

"Oh..good morning." Weiss said, letting her words fall short. "You know...we never really introduced ourselves the entire time we've been together. I mean, you did save Yang and I from her mother's camp."

Wyatt took a bite of the apple, and shrugged, turning back to Weiss, who was pouring coffee into the three mugs.

"Well if that's the case, I'm Wyatt Ward, and you're Weiss Schnee." Wyatt said, smiling as he flipped his apple in the air with his kinesis module. Weiss was a little perplexed by this, so Wyatt explained.

"Kinesis module...it's a part of my suit that allowed me to slow down things, or move them with my own artificial gravity." Wyatt explained, causing Weiss to saw a soft 'oh', and resume to her coffee duties. Wyatt walked up behind her startling her a bit as she felt his presence.

"Whatcha doing?" Wyatt asked.

"Oh...well, I'm making coffee for my teammates, who are currently outside on the balcony." Weiss said. She then realized her rude behavior, and quickly came to fix it.

"Oh, I didn't make you one! I'm sorry, would you like a cup?" Weiss apologized, looking up to Wyatt who was leaning against the counter. He chuckled and shook his head.

"Nah, it's alright, I only drink Starbucks." Wyatt said, confusing Weiss.

"What's Starbucks?" Weiss asked, a little confused from Wyatt's statement. Wyatt realized he wasn't anywhere near Earth or the colony planets anymore, so he shook his head.

"Forget about it, it's just coffee from where I come from." Wyatt said, trying to fix his mistake the easiest way possible. Weiss just opened her mouth, as if she was going talk, but didn't as she picked up the tray, and motioned Wyatt to follow her outside. Once they walked out onto the balcony, Wyatt and Weiss saw Ruby and Yang sitting together, talking.

"Why are you up so early?" Ruby asked her big sister, who sat down next to her.

"Couldn't go back to sleep." Yang said, looking up into the sky.

"Ah...me neither." Ruby said.

Wyatt and Weiss finally made it behind the two, and Weiss spoke up on behalf of them, alerting Yang and Ruby to their presence.

"Well fortunately," Weiss paused as Yang and Ruby looked back to see Wyatt, and Weiss, who was holding a tray of coffee mugs. "Coffee exists."

Weiss walked next to Yang and Ruby, and sat down next to them, while Wyatt grabbed the cups and gave each one of them a cup. However, when he got to Ruby, he handed her a cup with her name on it, but she rose he hands in defense.

"No please." She said, closing her eyes. This confused Wyatt until Weiss spoke up.

"Don't worry, I put blasphemous amounts of cream and sugar in it, just for you." Weiss said, smiling at Ruby's antics. Wyatt handed her the cup, and she took it, smiling.

"Ah yeah, nice Weiss strikes again." Ruby said.

Wyatt chuckled, and looked over at Weiss who seemed annoyed by the statement. Wyatt watched as Weiss sat down next to Ruby, and set the tray down. He smiled, but started to walk away, back inside. However, he was stopped when Ruby called his name.

"Hey uh...Wyatt I think, why are you leaving?" Ruby asked, looking back to Wyatt. Wyatt turned back with a look of confusion and sorrow on his face.

"I thought uh...after what I showed you all last night, and the nightmare that I would just be a nuisance around you guys." Wyatt said, looking back to house.

"Ah, come on, sit down." Yang said. "You helped us get here after all, we can forgive you for a scary video and nightmare. Besides, you told us where you came from, so it makes sense that you'd be a little awkward here."

Wyatt smiled, and looked to Ruby and Weiss, who beckoned him over. He shook his head, and came to sit down next to Weiss, looking up to the sky. That was when Yang started out the conversation.

"Can't believe we're actually in Mistral." Yang said, looking around. Ruby looked at her sister, and took the coffee mug away from her lips after she took a long drink of the dark liquid.

"That's what you can't believe?" Ruby asked playfully, smiling at her sister's statement. "We literally have a space dude sitting next to us, and that's easier to believe?"

"Well yeah, and all the other magic and stuff." Yang retorted, trying to fix what she said. "But...oh, okay you know what I mean."

"I honestly wasn't sure if I'd ever see you two again." Weiss aid, raising her mug of coffee to Yang, proposing a small toast. Ruby was behind them, still chugging her coffee down.

"Well, here's to defying expectations." Yang said, clinking her mug with Weiss' and taking a long sip from it just like Ruby and Weiss where doing. Wyatt chuckled a bit.

"I can't believe I'm alive." Wyatt said, causing everyone to laugh a bit. "Man, I sure went through some bad things, but you guys are the craziest people I've ever met...so far that is."

The three girls smiled, but Ruby's faded, catching the attention of Wyatt, who relinquished his own smile.

"I just wish Blake was here with us." Ruby said, looking rather depressed. Wyatt was confused, and asked who Blake was. He got the answer that it was Team RWBY's last member, and he finally got the question he's been asking ever since he saw the three. He knew the sad fate of Team JNPRs late Pyrrha Nikkos, after having an in depth conversation with Jaune, but never really knew what happened to Blake. Before he could ask, he was interrupted by yang.

"Well, she made her choice." Yang said, placing her mug down. Wyatt assumed Blake must have left them. He sure hoped he was right. Weiss and Ruby didn't seem happy about Yang's choice of words though, so Weiss interjected.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Weiss asked.

"I mean, she could've been here if she stuck around. It's no big deal though. We'll be fine." Yang said, obviously irritated with her teammate. This did close the jar on Wyatt's question though, so he was happy to hear she wasn't dead, but sad to hear she left the three. He just didn't know why.

"Don't you want her here?" Ruby asked, a little saddened by the fact her sister seemed to talk down about Blake.

"Why would I want her here?" Yang asked, looking at Ruby with a sour expression. This made Wyatt a little weary, so he slowly got up.

"Are you...still made at her for leaving?" Ruby asked softly.

"Oh, whatever gave you that idea Ruby." Yang said rudely, rolling her eyes and throwing her head around. "No, I'm totally fine. I'm great."

"Okay Yang, jeez, calm down." Wyatt said, finally standing up, and walking over to Yang. However, this was a very and idea.

"Don't tell me to calm down!" Yang yelled, standing up to Wyatt, her eyes turning her trademark red once again. Wyatt was a little shocked, but not as much as her two teammates which where still sitting down, looking up at the two.

"Whoa...Yang?" Ruby said, her feelings starting to get hurt. Yang looked down to her sister, and closed her eyes, re-opening them to see their hue turn to her natural purple color. Her hand was shaking and she sighed, looking straight at Wyatt before turning away.

"Whatever." Was all she said, as she walked past Wyatt, and straight into the house. Wyatt was shocked. Sure, he knew Yang had a bit of a temper, but he's never seen her lash out to her friends, more or less, him, someone she didn't even know that well. Ruby and Weiss looked to each other with sadness, before looking up to Wyatt, who was just staring at Yang as she walked back inside.

Wyatt clenched his fist and relaxed it a couple of times, about to take a step towards the house before he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked back to see Weiss with her hand on his shoulder, shaking her head, telling him to not do what he was about to. Wyatt sighed, and allowed Weiss to walk inside, and go have a word with Yang.

* * *

Wyatt walked inside, helping Ruby up, as she still felt a little weak, due to her feelings being torn apart by Yang's sudden outburst. He sat Ruby down on the couch, and sat next to her. She sniffed a bit, before looking up to Wyatt.

"Wyatt?" Ruby asked.

"Yes?"

"I want to know what happened to you." Ruby said. "I want to know how you got here, and see that video again. I want it to be more in depth that last night...I want to know what those marks you etched into your jacket mean."

Wyatt sighed, hitting his head back onto the couch. He didn't want to scare Ruby for the rest of her life by giving her the details she didn't know. She had to step out last night as she couldn't watch the video of Wyatt fighting the Necromorphs on Europa, why would she want to see the rest of it? Wyatt didn't know, but he felt Ruby grip his forearm, looking up at him. Her own, gleaming silver eyes met his.

"I want to know...now." She said sternly, looking up to Wyatt with a mixture of puppy eyes and determination. Wyatt sighed, activating his holographic display, showing her a wide screen which had all the information on the United Earth Government that he knew.

"We're going to start slow, and you're going to tell me all about your team and Beacon Academy. I want to know everything, all the way up to the fall of Beacon as well, deal?" Wyatt said, extending his armored glove out, so Ruby could shake it.

Ruby latched onto his glove, gripping it tight and shaking it. She seemed to have her mind made up, and she was determined on finding out everything she could have about him.

"Deal." 


	5. The Deal

_**"For there to be betrayal, there would have to have been trust first."**_

 _ **-Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games**_

* * *

 _ **RWBY: Volatile Spaces**_

* * *

The clear, sunny skies brought on a new day in the world of Remnant. The continent of Anima was mostly happy, as the rays of warm sun shone down onto each and every city, town, and island which had woken up to the new morning. However, on a secluded island new Mistral, the Branwen Tribe had just another day ahead of them. Pillaging, fighting, murdering...simply the same as always, no matter the weather. Something that day was different though.

Raven Branwen was sitting in her tent's living room, Odachi in her lap. She slowly ran the sharpening tool over the blade, making sure that it would have no dull points, and stay as sharp as it can. Raven was recollecting her thoughts from the last week. In a span of five days, her daughter came back to her, but not for the reason she was hoping for. A stranger from another planet was taken up, but that was single-handily one of the worst decisions she could have made. Finally, their ransom prize, Weiss Schnee, was taken by her daughter and the young man, Wyatt Ward. Raven's eye twitched a bit as she thought of the man.

He was far different than what she expected when she had her doctors take off his armor, which itself was a hard task. The young man had no trace of Atlesian Military designation, and was extremely lost and volatile when he awoke. The worst part is, when he ripped his restraints, and attacked Vernal and her. Twice they fought, and twice she almost lost, something she has never felt before. When they finally made a truce, she found out his unbelievable origins, but she had to believe, since all of it was backed up by evidence and video feed form his advanced armor. He called it a Rig, which stood for Resource Integration Gear, and it was common for the people of Earth, as they seemed to have much better technology and peace than Remnant. However, this man had seen no peace. This man fought, killed, and made his way through the galaxy with one goal in mind...to find his mentor Isaac Clarke.

She never really asked who this man was, but he seemed important to Wyatt. Wyatt had faced monsters far worse than Grimm on his search, but the worst part was that these monsters use to be human. Raven knew the kid had seen some shit once she gazed through his gleaming, silver eyes. Silver eyes...a legend, a warrior, such a power that she didn't really trust to this kid. However, Yang's little sister also had this power, just like her late mother, and Raven's teammate, Summer Rose. Raven sat, contemplating whether there was a connection or not. However, her thoughts where interrupted when he assistant Vernal burst through her tent, calling her name.

"Raven, we have a problem!" Vernal said, obviously in need of serious help. Raven opened her blood red eyes, looking slightly to her right, showing Vernal she was listening. She needed to know what was going on.

"What is it?" Raven asked, but demanded also.

"Salem's found us." Vernal said, looking to the floor. raven's eyes widened with shock, but shrunk back to normal size, as she came to control her emotions.

"Salem." Raven said, almost spitting out the word like the poison it was.

This was when Vernal spoke again after a short pause. A pause which gave Raven only a small window of time to think. She needed a contingency plan for whatever was going to happen, because she knew it was far from good. Raven stood up, as Vernal spoke.

"Four of her followers are outside, waiting to speak to you."

"Right...we planned for this." Raven said, gripping her Odachi, and looking back to Vernal. "Bring me my helmet."

It took only a short time for Vernal to retrieve Raven's helmet, which she placed upon her head, slowly. She was purposefully taking time, but she couldn't make it too obvious, so once she got her helmet on, and sheathed her Odachi, she slowly walked to the tent curtain, lifting it up, and walking out to the stage. She faced four of Salem's followers...or should she say pawns. It was the Fall Maiden, Cinder Fall, her two teenage pawns, and finally, Doctor Arthur Watts. She placed her hands on her hips, soaking in the time she had during the awkward silence which ensued them all.

"I don't recall inviting so many guests into our home." Raven said, breaking the silence with her trademark attitude. "Either I'm losing my memory...or you've all lost your spines!" Raven exclaimed to her followers and tribe members, looking around, disappointed they even let these four in.

"Oh, don't be too upset with them, Raven. Your men simply recognized the power of a Maiden when they see it." Cinder spoke evilly, as her remaining eye lit up with fire. Her smug looks topping it all off. "Which is why we'd like to have a word with you."

Raven stared at Cinder through her helmet. The four eyes of Grimm which kept her emotions still and covered, where now being broken through by a young woman who thought she had it all with the Fall maiden's power. Not to mention she had Salem at her back, but Raven knew that she wasn't important to her. Raven wanted so badly to tell this cocky girl the truth, about what she could accomplish, rather than her...but that could wait. She didn't want to put her tribe in more danger than they already where in. So Raven looked to her followers, and spoke.

"Pack your things, then break down camp. We're moving." Raven ordered to her tribe, a powerful voice ordering her tribe, which she came to call family her entire life.

Raven had watched her tribe start packing immediately, some with obvious fear. Raven didn't like this, but her own thoughts where quickly interrupted when Doctor Watts came to mock her, and her tribe.

"A little late to run and hide." He began. "You've been on our master's list for quite some time, so you must understand that we cannot allow you to slip away."

"I know all about your master." Raven retorted, starting to walk down the steps of the stage, to face Salem's pawns face to face. "But I don't believe we've met."

That was when Mercury Black, one of Cinder's own, came to speak.

"We're the ones you should be afraid of." He said, causing Cinder's other pawn, Emerald Sustrai, to smirk.

"I doubt anyone should be afraid of you. I know someone who'd make you piss your pants kid." Raven replied, taking her own shots at Cinder's bunch.

"Oh yeah, tell that t-!"

"Quiet." Cinder commanded, causing Mercury and Emerald to sit back, and shut up. Albeit, with small defiance. Raven smiled underneath her helmet, seeing how they could be tamed so easily by the one person they new had so much power over them. Even though they basically owed Cinder their life, they where afraid of someone, which only made Raven advance.

"That's what I thought." Raven said smugly.

"I'm Cinder Fall, this is my associate Arthur Watts, and my disciples, Emerald and Mercury." Cinder introduced her posse, trying to ease the tension to her own benefit. This, however, would only allow Raven to press on with her own fire, which came hotter than Cinder's own powers. So she mocked them all with the truth, the one that was too hard to bare.

"Two children you've tricked into following you, A disgraced Atlesian scientist, and a Fall Maiden with a surname so appropriate she probably picked it herself. Something tells me you've got more than a slight case of egomania." Raven mocked Cinder's posse, crossing her arms and showing a little attitude. "Isn't that right?"

Cinder's own group could only look to each other in question, and debate, as they had just heard the truth that they'd needed to stray away from for so long. However, Doctor Watts had something to add.

"Technically I was also a doctor, but I must say the rest was spot on." Watts said as he cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. Cinder came to speak after that.

"Aren't you perceptive." Cinder said, eyeing Raven harshly.

"It's what kept me alive." Raven brushed Cinder's statement away.

"I'm afraid the only reason your still alive is because you have something our master wants." Cinder stated. "Of course, if I'm wrong..."

Cinder only lit up her hand and eye with fire, showing that she could kill Raven and her entire tribe with the flick of her hand. Raven only rolled her eyes under her helmet, understanding what Cinder wanted. She looked back into the tent and called out Vernal's name. Slowly, the sound of boots hitting the wood accompanied Vernal as she stepped out of the tent, eyeing Cinder with anger as she stood next to Raven.

"So, this is the long lost Spring Maiden. Prove it."

Raven and Vernal looked to each other, so Raven nodded her head, allowing Vernal to use her powers. Vernal only sighed, and closed her eyes, focusing. She outstretched her hands, and wind started to pick up around the camp. The booming clap of thunder was heard as the clear sky came to be covered by swirling storm clouds which came out of thin air. Leaves blew past everyone, and the sunlight was blocked, making shadows disappear. The ind blew harshly at Cinder's posse, causing everyone but the Fall Maiden to stumble back a bit. Cinder only smiled, her eye widening with joy and evil intent. Soon, the wind died down, and Vernal brought her hands back to her sides, leaving the overcast weather to change the atmosphere.

"Vernal has done well under my guidance. I'd take that into consideration before you try anything." Raven said, placing a soft hand upon her assistant's shoulder. Cinder's group only straightened out their clothes, and plucked the stuck leaves from them. Cinder came to ease Raven's mind.

"Raven, I won't underestimate you, so please don't insult my intelligence. There is a slim chance that you and your Maiden could escape here today...but if you know our master as well as you claim to, then you know you could never truly escape her." Cinder said, planting the first seeds of her offer. "But we come offering an olive branch."

Watts stepped forward, "The Maidens are merely the means to an end. Salem's true desires are the relics locked inside the Huntsmen academies." Watts paused, taking in a breathe. "Come with us, allow Vernal to unlock to relic of Knowledge, and all previous acts of defiance against Salem will be forgiven. It's the best deal either of you could get."

Watts was now right in Raven's face, but stepped back, and turned to face his group. He walked back to join them, listening to Raven as she came to speak about Watt's offer, pointing out its flaws.

"You talk as if getting straight into Haven will be easy." Raven said.

"That's because it will be. Headmaster Lionheart is loyal to Salem now. All we need is the key to the vault."

The silence once again engulfed everyone, as they could only stare at each other with mixed emotions. Depending on what emotions they where, nobody really knew what was going to be said next.

"You're not the only one to turn you back on Oz, Raven." Cinder said.

"I'm **NOT** helping Salem. I'm **NOT** helping Oz. I **DON'T** want a part in any of this!" Raven exclaimed, placing her hand on her Odachi, ready to draw it from her sheathe if it becomes necessary. However, Cinder just wished to dig deeper into the drama.

"That ship sailed when you chose to harbor a Maiden. But if you come with us to Haven then...we'll leave you, your tribe, and your little secret to live out the rest of your days squabbling in the wilderness." She said. "We just...need...the relic."

Raven looked to Vernal who had a very worried look on her face. She didn't want to have to make this choice so soon, so she needed to stall. Raven looked away and spoke.

"I need time to thing this over."

"You don't have time!" Doctor Watts exclaimed, about to explain the plan. "In two days, Haven Academy will be destroyed by the White Fang. You're going to choose now."

"Backed me into a corner, huh?" Raven said, gripping her Odachi tighter, and taking a step back. Cinder tilted ehr head, getting quite frustrated with the stalling, and not getting a straight answer.

"So, are you with us...or against us?" Cinder asked, a small frown of distaste covering her up.

The tension rose as Raven did not answer. She only stood parallel with her adversaries, still gripping onto her Odachi. This choice would most likely changer her life for good, not to mention her daughter what was at Haven with her brother Qrow right now. Then Wyatt would be an obstacle she'd have to face, and if he saw this as a betrayal...for once she felt like she would be killed. Wait...

 _ **QROW**_

WYATT

Raven's hand shook a bit, as she released her grip on her weapon, and slowly rose them to her helmet. Raven grabbed her mask, and yanked it off, staring into Cinder's own eyes. Or should she say eye? Her own eyes narrowed, and she frowned.

"Agreements like these are built on trust, and forgive me for saying, but I don't trust a single one of you." Raven argued, still extremely pissed from the two people who had just popped up into her head, and the memories which came with them. "You're going to need to give me more."

"You are in a poor position to negotiate. " Watts said, raising an eyebrow. Raven flat-out ignored him, as she didn't want to hear the shit coming from his mouth. Hell even if he had one, that mustache covers up 33% of his face! She made her demands.

"I want my brother, and Wyatt Ward _**DEAD**_." Raven said, causing Cinder and her posse to actually widen their eyes in shock for once. Cinder's face was filled with confusion, before she came to ask Raven to clarify what she just said.

"Qrow? Wyatt Ward...who's that?" Cinder asked, trying to think of where she heard that second name. That was when everyone heard Watts gulp in nervousness, coming down to whisper in Cinder's ear. Once Cinder heard exactly who the man was, her eye widened with a variety of emotions, and she suddenly started to grit her teeth, a ball of fire appearing in her right hand.

Cinder had heard of Wyatt Ward before. Salem had told her exactly who he was, and showed her a memory of him from one of her many Seer Grimm, showing every detail about him. Salem focused increasingly on his youth, and his silver eyes, bringing back horrible memories for Cinder. Without even realizing it, Cider had started to feel her mask, covering her left eye. Once she came back into her right mind, she swing her hand down, a fireball erupting from her palm, scorching the ground below her. Raven saw this, along with the rest of Cinder's group. Mercury and Emerald actually became worried for her, but where put back when Cinder released her rage in one flaming hot fireball.

"That's right." Raven said, keeping a deceptive face of anger, when in reality she was smiling. "They both know I have Spring...and if I help you get your relic, they're going to become a problem. I have enough problems to deal with."

Raven paused, looking to Cinder who was breathing slowly, trying to calm herself down. Anger was swelling inside of her, and she was listening to every word Raven had to offer. Raven just looked back un-amused, and began to speak once more.

"Qrow doesn't trust me, but he does trust Ozpin's other lieutenants. If Leo really is loyal to you, then you can order him to invite Qrow right into an ambush. He arrives at Haven, we take him down, we get your relic...and we all leave happy." Raven explained, actually showing a small smile.

Cinder was about to speak, as she chuckled, but was cut off by Raven.

"But...Wyatt is much different. I don't expect him to be all trusting, even to Qrow and the others. He seems to have his own agenda, a trick up his sleeve, and a secret he is trying oh, so desperately to hide." Raven said. "If we want him dead, we will have to take extra precautions. If you send your little disciples, I'm sure he'd send their mushed up brains back in a box, straight to Salem's doorstep. You, on the other hand...maybe not so."

Cinder didn't speak, only looking to her group, to see Emerald and Mercury both very upset with Raven's remarks, yet also a bit frightened, as she seemed as if she was telling the cold, hard truth. In reality, she was. Cinder shook her head, and chuckle,d walking forward to Raven.

"Now this is a proposition, I can get behind." Cinder chuckled.

Watts shook his head, and came between them.

"Now ladies let's pause for a moment. We have one objective, retrieving the relic of knowledge. Now, both Qrow and Wyatt may be on our list of individuals we would very much like dead...they're definitely not going down without a fight." Watts reasoned, looking to both groups. "Don't forget that Wyatt also took down an entire club of Remnant's most dangerous killers and thieves with what appeared to be a butter knife. They also will not fight quietly."

"...Our advantage is just what you said. We walk straight into Haven, no resistance, no one wise enough to know. A battle with those two men throws that all out the window. "

"He's good, but not that good." Raven said, reasoning with Watts.

"Your brother, or the crazed silver-eyed warrior with alien symbols on his jacket?"

"...All of us against the two? Really guys, it will be over in a heartbeat."

This seemed like a legitimate arguement, and Raven did bring up some good points. However, Emerald finally spoke up, and voiced her opinion, one which actually tinkled with fear.

"But it's not just them! They have the students with them. He has Ruby! That makes two Silver-eyed threats!"

"That certainly does." Cinder said, backing Emerald's facts, and her opinion. Watts, however, came to face-palm, and spoke himself.

"If we leave that school a bloody mess it will draw the attention of the authorities! The kingdom will be on high alert and the White Fang's attack will be ruined!" The frivolous man exclaimed, being the only one to bring reason and logic to this argument. Well, with the exception of Emerald but she was merely a child to him.

"Then we wait." Cinder said, drawing his attention. "We wait until the full moon. Leo invites Qrow and his little fighters to Haven the same night Hazel and Adam arrive with the White Fang. As soon as the battle is won, the White Fang demolishes Haven, and any evidence we may have left behind is lost with the school."

"THEN, Salem leaves my people alone." Raven added onto Cinder's plan. "For good."

"You have yourself a deal." Cinder walked forward, happy with the terms that have been set. She outstretched her right hand, awaiting Raven to shake it, to solidify the temporary alliance they would have. However, Doctor Watts grabbed her wrist, telling her to wait, causing Cinder to get mad, and stare up at him with anger.

"Don't think I don't know what you're after. If this falls to pieces over your grudge with a **CHILD** , and a man you've never even met! I will **NOT** be taking the blame. "

Cinder's eye flared red, and she nudged her face into Watts'.

"Then what are you worried about?" Simultaneously, Watts yanked he hand from Cinder's arm, and grabbed it in pain as is caught on fire. Magic seeping from Cinder's arm.

"Fly back home and tinker with your machines." Cinder said, waving Watts away. "And tell Salem...she'll get what she wants...

... ** _and more_** "

Cinder rose her hand to Raven once more, finally coming to terms, and hoping the deal would be made. Raven only narrowed her eyes, and grabbed Cinder's hand, squeezing it, solidifying the deal.

Wyatt Ward and Qrow Branwen would _**DIE**_ that night.

* * *

Raven sat down in her tent, rubbing the temple of her head, contemplating what she had just done. She sat on her bed, thinking over everything she had gone through in her life, right up to the point of meeting Wyatt, and the final words she said to him.

 _"Look after them...you know as well as I do that this fight against Salem is a lost cause."_ Wyatt had simply shook his head in defiance, and ignored her, making his way through the portal she created before she closed it. She cursed herself for not closing it before he could walk through it. She paused, and she didn't know why. This man just made her feel uneasy, especially after finding out hos origins. Truly she though she might have been afraid...not of him, but what he possessed. The Marker Shard. If it was a dangerous as he said...how dangerous is he since he has it? She didn't really want the kid dead...but something told her that marking him as a target for Cinder would actually benefit the group, and himself. He was a survivor, and he wouldn't go down easily, if not, at all.

Raven's thoughts where interrupted when Vernal entered the tent, awaiting silently for Raven to notice her.

"Yes Vernal?"

"I followed them as you asked."

"Did they spot you?"

"Of course not." Vernal scoffed, but returning to her normal attitude. "They have a ship 2 clicks west of here. Looks like they're staying here for the night.

"Thank you Vernal." Raven said, still rubbing her head, before lifting it up to face her. "Anything else?"

Vernal shifted a bit, a frown forming on her face. She tried to speak, but failed the first time. Finally, she got enough courage to ask her question, and ti was one Raven dreaded to hear.

"Do you actually believe that they'll let us go after they have the relic?" Vernal asked, pure fear coming off her aura. This set Raven off a bit, and she snapped.

"Of course not!" She croaked, her voice actually breaking. "They'll never leave us alone. Once our purpose has come and gone, we'll be discarded. Salem only used people until they're no longer useful. If we want to have any chance of defending ourselves against her...then we need this relic!"

Raven's eyes narrowed, and she became very serious. She sat up from her bed, and grabbed her Odachi. She was creating a contingency plan, but it needed it to be the best, and she needed it fast.

"If Qrow and those brats want to follow Ozpin, then let them. When the chaos reaches its peak, we'll grab the relic, and make our escape." Raven told Vernal, explaining her simple, yet dangerous plan. Vernal had her own opinions though.

"And the fact that your daughter will be apart of all that?" Vernal asked, with actual concern in her voice.

"Doesn't matter." Raven snapped, turning away. "I warned her...she made her choice. This path wont be easy, but we must do what's right for the tribe!""

Vernal walked to Raven, as she was opening the flap of the tent, looking out into the cleared camp grounds.

"What about Wyatt. I don't think he'll let this happen to easily." Vernal said seriously. "He will pose a major threat."

Raven simply looked back, and sighed.

"Do what you can."

"I will."

And with those final words, Raven walked out of the tent, transforming into a Raven and flying away to Haven Academy. The echoing squawk of the bird seemed to be heard by all, as Vernal watched Raven fly away. She had put all her trust in Raven, but she knew dealing with Wyatt and Qrow at the same time was a death sentence to most...and she was afraid she was "most".

* * *

Wyatt Ward woke up from an afternoon nap, drenched in sweat, clutching the marker shard in his right hand. He rolled off the bed, and stormed into the bathroom, puking up all the contents from his stomach. He gasped, wiping his mouth, and panting.

Where is the Marker? Why is it here!?

 _ **GOD DAMN IT!**_


	6. Good News, Bad News

_**"Expose yourself to your deepest fear; after that, fear has no power, and the fear of freedom shrinks and vanishes. You are free."**_

 _ **-Jim Morrison**_

 _ **A little late, but better late than never.**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE DEAD SPACE SERIES, OR RWBY.**_

 _ **Duh...now go and read.**_

* * *

 _ **RWBY: Volatile Spaces  
**_

* * *

The mind of Professor Ozpin, Qrow Branwen, and Wyatt Ward all sat together in the living room of the temporary house they where given in Mystral. A cup of coffee adorning each one of their hands, fresh and hot with an aroma that would make anyone fall head over heels. However, the certain meetings that was going on far surpassed any human instinct to draw towards something sweet, or pleasant.

No.

This meetings was very bitter, and dark. Just like the coffee each one of them drank. Wyatt ward had woken up from another nightmare, scribbling the same symbols over and over again. He had seen things far worse than he had ever hoped for. He saw a Marker present somewhere near Remnant. He couldn't tell whether it was on Remnant, or approaching it somehow. All he knew is that he had to be ready at any moment. He felt as if he was an immense danger to everyone, but nonetheless, he stayed, seeing as if there was any danger regarding the Markers and a possible Necromorph outbreak on Remnant, he'd be there to help this group of kids.

Wyatt had decided to wear his Arctic Survival Suit, wearing the Synthetic fiber jacket and pants over his normal Advanced Armor. His Rig compressed against his spinal column, reading his pulse, and hooking up with his suit systems. He saw no more shame in wearing it, as the symbols he scribbled onto the jacket actually looked intimidating, and hopefully he could use this to his advantage somehow. Wyatt actually decided to rename it, as he saw this as more than just a suit for survival. With the help of little Ruby Rose, he renamed his suit the "Witness Suit". He had witnessed his crew get transformed into Necromorphs, seen the mistress of darkness pay for her sins, and saw a Marker on Remnant. He had witnessed all of this...due to the influence the shard he carried had on him.

Wyatt started to smile, seeing how innocent the kids where, even though they'd be fighting a war he wouldn't even want to fight. Hell, most of them are 17, going on 18, with the exception of Ruby who was 16. Too young to fight a war in his opinion, but why should he be the one to talk? He lied about being 18 to get into the Merchant Marines when he was 17. Started his own war once he teamed up with Isaac and his crew on their mission to the Planet-Cracker Class ship, the USG Ishimura. He'd be damned if he ever scolded anyone for lying, just to get some action. Well, in Wyatt's defense he had Isaac to watch over him, but they both where in over their heads when they saw the Necromorphs and Marker on the Ishimura. Shit, he lost Isaac after they flew away from the godforsaken planet Aegis VII. Taking the only escape pod and making it back to a United Earth Government ship while Isaac was taken by psycho-doctors and taken to one of Saturn's moons. He hated himself for it...but the past can't be changed.

Wyatt was quickly brought out of his deep thinking when he heard the loud **_'_** _ **crack'**_ of his coffee mug hitting the floor and shattering. He winced, looking at Qrow and Ozpin, who just chuckled.

"You where staring into space for six minutes kid, that's a new record." Qrow said jokingly, as he took a sip of his cup.

"Heh, sorry Qrow, I was just...thinking about my past." Wyatt said, scratching his uncovered head. Qrow only mumbled, nodding. He then turned to Ozpin, starting out the conversation they were all there for.

"Things aren't looking good, Oz." Qrow said, taking another sip of his coffee, which Wyatt swore his mixed some Vodka in. Ozpin only looked down at his mug, chuckling a bit.

"Ever the optimist." He said, a look of concern plastered all over his, or should he say Oscar's, face. He closed his eyes while taking a small sip. "While I would not say our current predicament is...ideal. I think we can all agree the situation could be much worse. Humanity is a resilient force."

"Oz..." Qrow began, "That maybe so in Wyatt's case, and his humanity, but pro huntsmen like that don't just bite it all at once. Salem's powerful, and it seems like her reach is growing by the day. What does that say about Humanity?"

Qrow's statement was definitely put out to be negative, and Wyatt got a little mad that Qrow just seemed to dis all of humanity with that stupid remark. He shook his head, coughing a bit to get Ozpin and Qrow's attention.

"Qrow, there are always the misguided few who will always turn their back on others to benefit themselves. They fill their hearts with malice, and bring it upon themselves to survive any way they can. I have seen, and dealt with this first-hand, and I can assure you, Remnant, or Earth, Humanity always has the few who are bad, but are overwhelmed with the good. There are more people who will prevent that malice and evil from spreading instead of embracing it, or cowering against it." Wyatt argued slightly, giving Qrow a meaningful look behind his little speech. Ozpin smiled, and backed Wyatt up on his statement.

"I certainly agree Mr. Ward. You have argued the exact point I was about to."

Ozpin and Wyatt gave small nods of appreciation to each other. That was when the creaking floors, god Wyatt hated the floors in this house, brought the attention to the young Huntress who had just entered the room. Ruby Rose stood behind Qrow's chair, and smiled after seeing Wyatt was wearing his Witness Suit over his Rig. She internally fist-pumped on her victory of making him wear the coat. Mainly because it protects him much better, but secondly because she thought it looked soooooooooooooo coooooooooooooool. She got back to the task at hand, however.

"Um...excuse me." She said, looking over to Ozpin, who seemed delighted to see her.

"Ah, Ms. Rose, join us. We where just about to gather everyone to discuss our next steps.

"Oh...uh, great." Ruby said nervously, as she slowly walked to the table, and stood next to Wyatt. Her tone of voice and shy attitude came to Qrow in an instant, and he knew something was wrong.

"Something on your mind kiddo?" Qrow asked, looking over to Ruby. She looked back to her Uncle, and came to answer.

"Oh..uh...if it's okay to ask." Ruby replied.

"Of course."

"Well uh...we've been talking about the relic at Haven...and the Spring Maiden, but...what about the Fall Maiden?" Ruby asked, seemingly worried. This made Wyatt raise an eyebrow, as he knew there was a Maiden corresponding for each of the four seasons, but he didn't know they actually met one of them. Wyatt thought, based on how Ruby spoke about her, the Fall Maiden wasn't a good person.

"Cinder." Ozpin nodded, his expression now turning cold.

"Does that mean...Salem has the Beacon relic?" Ruby asked, frowning. Wyatt perked up at this statement, wondering if one of the relics was already in that Grimm Bitch's hands. He knew about the fall of Beacon, but he didn't remember asking about the relic. Shit...that was gonna be a bad topic to talk about. However, Ozpin didn't seem so worried.

"Very astute Ms. Rose. I was wondering who'd be the first to ask." Ozpin said, smirking a little, seeing how his youngest student was becoming one of the brightest and best he ever had. "No, thankfully she does not. It's true that the relic at Haven is very much at risk, and for now, that should remain our primary focus. Let's say I made finding the relic at Beacon a...bit more challenging than the other schools.

After hearing this good news, Wyatt sighed so loud he swore everyone in the house could hear him. He flopped his head against the couch.

"Oh my god, finally some good news!" He exclaimed aloud, causing Ruby to giggle.

"Oh..." Ruby sighed after giggling at Wyatt's antics. "That's good to hear."

"It is, but let's not forget the challenges that still lie before us." Ruby nodded, heeding Ozpin's information. Wyatt just put a thumbs up, as he started to lay all the way down on the couch, sinking into its fluffy, comfy goodness and he relished the small amount of good news he heard since he actually got to Haven.

"Now, is there anything else we can help you with?" Ozpin asked, a warm smile on his face.

"Oh..ah..uh. Well, I did have one more question." Ruby said, raising her finger and smiling in anticipation.

"No, my cane is not a relic." Ozpin simply replied, knowing Ruby would ask the same question.

"I have no more questions." Ruby said.

Everyone chuckled, with Wyatt actually falling off the couch, causing even more laughter to break out. Wyatt laughed out of joy, and to suppress the pain of the broken glass which he just landed his crouch on. Ruby asked if he was gonna get up but he just put a thumb up, saying he was good.

"Yes, well this cane is indeed precious to me, it is also just that. Precious to me. While I admit it it still has a few tricks up its sleeve, I can firmly say begin a relic isn't one of them." Ozpin explained. "Now why don't you run and get the other students?"

At that time, a buzzing went off in Qrow's coat pocket, and he fumbled around it. He pulled out his scroll, and what appeared certainly didn't make him happy. Wyatt saw a picture of Headmaster Lionheart as he was getting up, and slowly picking up the pieces of broken glass so nobody would step on it. Qrow just answered the scroll, putting it up to his ear.

"Yeah...okay..." Qrow was just saying small words every time Leo spoke to him. Ozpin and Ruby just looked at Wyatt, who had just thrown some glass away, shrug and mouth the words. 'I dunno'.

"Yeah, we'll be there." Qrow finished, as he ended the call on his scroll.

"Who was it?" Wyatt and Ruby basically asked in unison. This only earned them an odd look to each other, before both mouthing. 'Stop copying me'. This only led to Wyatt's face contorting as he tried to hold in laughter as best as he could, while Ruby turned away so she wouldn't break down laughing.

"It was Leo." Qrow sighed as he pulled out his flask, and drank the alcoholic contents seeping from the bottle. "Says he had a breakthrough with the council. Thinks he might be able to get together a small raiding party for the bandits. he wants us to meet up at the school tomorrow night to walk us through it."

Ruby gasped, "Huh, really!? Oh that's great! I'll go get the others!"

Ruby ran out of the living room, going outside. Wyatt, Qrow, and Ozpin all looked to each other. There was an odd suspicion in the air. Wyatt didn't like it, so he piped in.

"That sounds a lot different than what you told me he said last time, Qrow." Wyatt said, his voice now solid and stern.

"It does." Qrow replied, finishing a drink from his flask and looking into space. He shook his head, thinking. Ozpin's reply came next, albeit, a lot shorter than the others.

"Interesting..."

"Thinks aren't looking good, guys." Qrow said, looking to Wyatt, then Ozpin individually. Wyatt on activated his helmet, letting it fold over his head with a nod. Ozpin simple replied.

"I know."

* * *

Raven stood in Headmaster Lionheart's office, leaning against a bookshelf and looking out his window into the Academy grounds, and the large city of Mistral. Unsurprisingly, Mistral's capital. She looked back over to Lionheart who had his head in his hands, looking down on his desk.

"I still have some questions for you." Raven said, as she started to walk towards Leo's desk. He brought his head up, and slowly looked to Raven.

"You're not alone in that." He replied, guilt strewn all through his voice.

Raven walked around Leo's desk. Voicing her surprise at Lionheart's betrayal.

"You know, I never expected you would be the one to have the guts to betray Ozpin." Raven said, seemingly giving Leo props, while mocking him at the same time. "Which makes me wonder...what does _**she**_ have on you?"

"I'm helping her for the same reason you are." Lionheart said, moving closer to Raven from his desk. "I'm afraid. We...we can't stop her. No one can."

"That's why I tried to leave when I did. I'm no afraid, I'm smart." Raven said, defending her own ego from the truth she felt like she didn't need to face. Lionheart only inched closer, pointing at Raven.

"You can call it whatever you want. It doesn't really matter." Lionheart said, shaking his head. He just couldn't get the guilt out of his conscious. He felt...terrible, and he couldn't do anything about it. "We're here, helping her"

Lionheart sighed and placed his hands on his head again, moping.

"I've crossed a line. I've done things that Ozpin will never forgive, and he shouldn't!" Leo trembled. "I don't know where I go from here."

Raven walked up to Headmaster Lionheart's desk, and placed her hands on it, staring him directly in the eye. She didn't like hearing this man go on and on about feeling guilty for doing the right thing. He was only surviving. _**If only Wyatt could have chosen that choice.**_

"Man up! You did what you had to do to survive." Raven said, shaking her head. "There is no shame in that!"

"There should be!" Lionheart snapped, looking at Raven dead in her eyes. "You told me about Wyatt Ward the minute I asked about Qrow's little newcomer! He'll kill me where I stand, he'll make sure I regretted my decision, and make me hope I could turn back time to stop myself!"

"No he wont." Raven said coldly, gritting her teeth.

"IF HE'S EXACTLY HOW YOU EXPLAINED HIM TO ME, HE WILL!"

"YOU'RE ONLY DOING THIS TO SURVIVE, LIKE I SAID, YOU SHOULD FEEL NO SHAME. THERE IS NO SHAME, AND NO FEAR IN SURVIVAL OF THE SMARTEST!" Raven finally snapped, yelling back at Lionheart who seemed to have not moved a muscle, his face contorting to one with anger, sadness, and a variety of mixed emotions. He looked Raven dead in the eye and spoke.

"Who are you trying to convince...?" Leo said, looking up to Raven with pitiful eyes. Raven only stared back, and pushed herself off of his desk, turning around wand walking to the door. She opened it, and lightly closed it, locking it.

Headmaster Lionheart just sat back in his chair, and sighed, closing his eyes. Tomorrow night was going to be one the worst days of his life, or his last. He honestly was hoping for one of them...but he didn't want to have the worst day of his life.

* * *

Wyatt Ward was once again in a dreamland, but this time, he had no nightmare...

 _The light skies and sun were bringing warmth to his face, and all of those around him. He didn't know many of them, but recognized a certain few..._

 _There was Qrow and his group, all sitting down and enjoying lunch. There was a parade going on, and he was so happy to see Isaac out of a straight jacket, and sitting on the head float with Nicole. They waved, eventually throwing some candy to the kids who lined up at the edge of the street, hoping to snag all the candy they could get. Wyatt started to walk with the float. Isaac noticed him and waved him to come on board, which he did without any hesitation._

 _Isaac and Wyatt both sat on the float, with Nicole throwing out candy to the kids around. It was pleasant, but Wyatt knew that this was only a dream. He got use to knowing when he was in a state of deep sleep or not, so he tried to savor this moment as best he could. Isaac soon turned to him and spoke._

 _"Wyatt...remember Titan...find me at the Sprawl." Isaac said, his face slowly turning into a frown._

 _"Wait...what? Isaac what do you mean?" Wyatt asked, a little confused on why his dream was speaking to him in such a way._

 _"The unitologists...they made a Marker...I destroyed it but it's coming. Beware..." Isaac said, his voice dropping to a whisper._

 _Wyatt stood up, looking at Isaac before he slowly, stood up, and his eyes and mouth started to glow a bright white. His body started to jerk, and extra appendages sprouted from his body, and his face split, revealing dead necrotic tissue. Wyatt cursed, and jumped off of the float. He tucked and rolled, running in the direction he came from, looking back to see a giant Red Marker come crashing down on Isaac's float, letting blood spray everywhere in his dream, now turning nightmare._

 _Wyatt cursed, and ran but was stopped when he saw a sight which made his stomach churn. It was Ruby, who had sat down cross-legged on a pile of dead bodies. The bodies of everyone he knew on Remnant, good and bad. He felt bile rise in his throat, and it worsened when Ruby's head turned all the way around, audible cracking and popping being heard. She had no face, and only muttered threw words before exploding._

 _ **"MAKE US WHOLE"  
**_

* * *

Wyatt jumped awake, immediately jumping out of bed, and sprinting down the hallway, bursting in Ruby's room with his Plasma Cuter ready. He looked around to see that she was still sound asleep, sprawled across the bed.

However, a dark red energy came glowing from under her pillow, and Wyatt slowly lifted her head to find the Marker Shard he had, right under where her head was resting. It's red glow became faint, and finally faded away when Isaac held onto it. He sighed, looking down to Ruby who was now sweaty profoundly, and shaking her leg in bed. She might have been affected by the Shard...might be having a nightmare like he was. Waytt rested his head on his free hand, trying to rub out all the bad thoughts he had. This damn Marker needed to be found fast, and he wouldn't let it affect any of his new teammates anymore. He promised himself, and his sleeping teammates that.

And so, for the rest of the night, Wyatt patrolled the hallways, checking in on each and every one of his friends from Teams RWBY and JNPR. He held onto the Marker Shard the entire time too.

Like hell he was gonna let this thing out of his sight.


	7. Betrayal

_**"Darkness cannot drive out darkness: only light can do that. Hate cannot drive out hate: only love can do that."**_

 _ **\- Dr. Martin Luther King jr.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **I do not own RWBY or the Dead Space Series.**_

 ** _Duh..._**

 _ **Now go read!**_

* * *

 _ **RWBY: Volatile Spaces**_

* * *

In the dead of night, nine figures walked the streets of Mistral City, heading to Haven Academy, per the request of it's very own Headmaster, Leonardo Lionheart. Each had their own feelings about what was about to go down. Most where exited, but oblivious. Only three had became very weary of what was going on. Wyatt Ward, Qrow Branwen, and Ozpin's conscious all had their guards up. The news Lionheart gave them was immensely different than the first time he saw them, and because Wyatt didn't trust him, Qrow and Ozpin had their own doubts as well. Nonetheless, Leo was one their friends, and they'd come to him when he called. Wyatt felt as if he was either **a)** hiding something, **b)** baiting them, or **c)** actually found something out and really wanted to hep them.

Wyatt had seen all those types of people. He saw everything, and everyone through the USG Ishimura's surveillance system when he went with the crew to the ship. Lucky him, he didn't have to face many of the crazy people or monsters first hand. Sitting up on bridge with Hammond, helping Isaac through his radio and hologram calls. He thought it was boring at first, but he was surely thankful later on. He did have to see some bad things when he had to help Isaac load the Marker onto a shuttle and travel down to Aegis VII. That was when he had to deal with Daniels, help Isaac kill that Hive-mind, and leave the Marker on the planet as some rock Isaac never told him about collided with the planet. God...he sure hated to deal with things like that, especially people.

Everyone packed their own heat, all carrying their various weapons. Wyatt, however, packed every single weapon he could carry. He had the Marker Shard hidden in a secure pocket, 3 incendiary grenades made with fire dust, Motorized Pulse Rifle, and finally, his Plasma Cutter. Hell, Wyatt even had Weiss help him recharge his Kinesis module with Gravity dust. Wyatt smiled to himself. Dust was an incredible thing, but too bad it only worked on planet. He would have to modify his weapons and resort to dust soon, as his normal ammunition and Plasma clips where getting low. He thought about when Weiss taught him all about dust. He looked back to Weiss, who was admiring the scenery of the Academy at night. Weiss was a nice girl.

They all walked through the academy grounds, reaching the main entrance, where Wyatt strode in front of everyone, opening the large door. He held it open and waited for everyone to enter, before his closed it with a heavy slam. Wyatt caught up with the group, making it to the front again. Wyatt looked up to see Professor Lionheart had his eyes focused on Wyatt, looking at each individual symbol he had engraved onto his suit. Wyatt frowned under his helmet, and snapped his fingers out enough that the sound echoes throughout the empty halls and corridors. This pulled Professor Lionheart out of his trance, and he remained standing at the top of the double staircase, announcing his welcome.

"Why hello." Lionheart said, his voice filled with hidden emotions. "Thank you for, uh...coming. There...seems to be more of you than last time."

Lionheart chuckled, but also stuttered a bit, his voice began cracking. Now, nobody else really noticed this except Wyatt. Wyatt didn't know Lionheart at all, so he was keen to pick up anything he hid. Wyatt wasn't too trusting of new people, but seeing that the rest of teams JNPR, RWBY, Qrow, and Ozpin didn't mention anything about it, he wouldn't either. Wyatt shrugged, guessing this was just a part of his personality. However, he'd like to be the one to speak first, and so he did.

"Well, Professor, you know what they say." Wyatt said, activating his helmet so it would fold down into his suit, revealing his face. "The more the merrier."

Professor Lionheart's eyes lit up, and his jaw dropped slightly when he saw Waytt Ward for the first time. He's heard so many devastating things about him from Doctor Watts, and Raven, but...to see him up close...and to see he was so young. He shook his head, getting back into his right mind. He looked to Wyatt and spoke.

"You...have silver eyes." He said, staring deeply into Wyatt's gleaming silver orbs. Wyatt shrugged, "Yeah I get that a lot."

Before anymore conversation could go on between the two, Qrow piped in, wanting to hurry this up. He had waited all day to be able to come here, and if the information was as important as Leo said it would be, he didn't want to wait for it any longer.

"So what's going on with the Council?" Qrow asked, causing Lionheart to look around nervously, fumbling to find the words he was looking for. Wyatt noticed this, and slowly felt his thigh, feeling his holstered Plasma Cutter. Just in case...just in case.

"Why...did you bring your weapons." Lionheart croaked, placing his hands behind his back to hide his own weapon which was fully loaded.

"What?" Qrow said, raising his hands form his pockets. "Leo, we're Huntsmen...are you okay?"

"Of course! Of course...sorry." Lionheart said, trying to cut that question off. Lionheart began to fumble for words. "Just haven't had my evening coffee."

"Look it's nice to see you, but we got work to do." Qrow said, trying to make Lionheart feel a bit comfortable, as he began to see something was wrong. He wasn't the only one to notice, as Wyatt looked around the room, trying to see if there was anything there that could be a problem. Sure enough, Yang grabbed his arm, motioning her head to the second-floor railing. Wyatt looked up with Yang, and saw a familiar black Raven, with red eyes, staring down at them. Wyatt realized exactly who this was, and so did Yang. However, their emotions varies as she spoke.

"RAVEN!"

"Mom?"

Lionheart gasped, looking directly at the railing where Raven was perched up at, while Qrow disconnected his sword, and shot a high-velocity .50 caliber bullet at the railing, as Raven flew from the railing, dodging it and squawking. She flew away from the splintered hole in the wooden railing, and zipped being Lionheart, transforming back into her human form as she came out from behind him. Wyatt immediately drew his Plasma Cutter, aiming at Raven, with all three blue-lasers hitting her torso and neck. Basically three built-in laser sights to help with aiming.

Raven stood next to Professor Lionheart, he face covered by her helmet. Qrow and Wyatt both had their weapons drawn, while everyone behind them stood shocked. Ruby turned her head to the ground and, mumbling Raven's name, obviously mad. That was when Nora took two steps back, and her eyes widened as she spoke.

"They...they really are magic!" Nora softly exclaimed, looking up with fear, confusion, yet excitement as well. Real magic truly took a toll on the ones who never truly believed in it.

Raven took off her helmet, and hooked it to her belt. Her red eyes staring directly down onto Qrow and Wyatt.

"If you're going to shoot me, shoot m-." Raven's dialogue was interrupted when she pulled out her Odachi, and blocked the incoming Plasma rounds which Wyatt unleashed on her. He squeezed the trigger over and over until his Cutter finally ran out of ammo in his first Plasma Clip. The loud crack of the Plasma exiting the barrel echoed throughout the empty room, amplifying it.

Raven stood still, her Odachi glowing hot as the Plasma heated up the unknown metal her large sword was made out of. She sheathed it once more, and placed her hand on her hip, staring directly at Wyatt now.

"That was insulting." She said, her rude attitude coming off like a bullet.

"Showing your face is insulting, Raven." Wyatt shot back, spitting out Raven's name as if it were poison. Qrow started to grind his teeth together, seeing how his sister just showed up to Haven Academy unannounced, and was now belittling them.

"What are you doing here!?" Qrow grunted, raising his sword while gripping onto its handle tighter than he ever before. His veins literally popping out of his head and hands. Raven turned and started to walk down the left staircase, looking over to the group.

"I could ask you the same thing." Raven said, grinning smugly. "You've been scheming little brother."

There was a pause as she stepped off the staircase, and started to walk to the statue which rested in between both staircases, and held up the small balcony Lionheart stood on.

"Planning to attack your own sister..."

"Leo!" Qrow grunted. "What have you done!?"

"I-..."

"Leo what any sane person would in his position." Raven interrupted, standing before Qrow's entire group. Professor Lionheart only looked down in shame, his eyes becoming watery. "He looked at all the information he had in front of him, assessed the situation, and made a choice..."

..."And it seems you all have too."

Yang growled, getting in a fighting stance, while Wyatt stepped in front of Qrow, loading another Plasma clip into his Cutter, and gripping onto it tightly. Wyatt paced side to side, staring at raven for a moment before he came to speak.

"You have the Spring Maiden." Wyatt growled, his silver orbs filled with red hot fire.

"I do."

"Hand her over, and let's work together. We can beat Salem, damn it!"

"All that time Qrow spent spying for Ozpin and he still has no idea what he's dealing with! He's dragging you all into this. There is no beating Salem!" Raven exclaimed, staring Wyatt dead in the eye before they all heard a voice from the back. A soft one filled with hope.

"You're wrong." Ruby Rose said, as she took a step forward. Wyatt took a few steps back, standing next to Ruby, making sure Raven wouldn't try anything stupid. Ruby deserved to speak her opinion now, they've all spoken theirs.

"We've done things that most people would call impossible! And I know the only reason we where able to do it is because we didn't do it alone! We have people to teach us, people to help us, we had each other!" Ruby had ranted, causing Raven's face to contort with various emotions. Ruby extended her hand towards Raven. "Work with us...at least I know we'll have a better chance if we try together...please."

The small silence held when Raven's face turned back into a deep frown. She gripped her Odachi, and spoke to Ruby.

"You sound just like your mother...!" Raven quickly unsheathed her Odachi, and sliced it next to her vertically. A red portal immediately opened up, and a fireball came shooting out towards Ruby. Wyatt immediately noticed this, and pushed her out of the way, the fireball making direct contact with his chest, hitting him with such force that it knocked him on his back.

"Wyatt!" Weiss shouted, as she ran over to Wyatt, who was slowly getting up. He dropped to his knee, and finally got up when Weiss pulled him from the ground. He stumbled to the front of the group again, nodding to Weiss who stood in the back. His entire suit was still 100% intact except for the small scorch mark which was right next to his holographic display, covering his right right and shoulder.

"Hello boys and girls." Said a voice as it came through the portal.

Wyatt breathed heavily as he watched four people come out of the red portal. Cinder Fall, along with Mercury, Emerald, and Vernal, all walked through the portal, standing side by side as it closed.

"Cinder." Ruby breathed, her voice filled with anger.

Most people gasped, but Wyatt stared at Cinder with hate-filled eyes. He had heard all about the Battle of Beacon, and how Team JNPR lost their teammate to that woman. How she weaseled her way through Beacon and the Vytal festival with her two little pawns. Wyatt started to see the Marker symbols appear in the room, and heard small whispering as he clutched his Plasma Cutter his body visibly shaking.

"Come on guys. Is that any way to greet your old friends." Mercury said, his face plastered with smile only a delinquent could pull off so well. Yang growled, but Qrow stopped her, and spoke.

"Everybody stay calm!" Qrow ordered, but Wyatt didn't adhere to it, as all he could hear was the voices, and Marker symbols appearing.

That was when the large entrance doors opened up behind Qrow's group, and everyone looked back. Wyatt could only hear Oscar whisper 'Oh no', before the large, burly man slammed the doors shut, and looked to everyone before speaking.

"The White Fang is prepping demolition, and securing the school grounds." The man said, fulling turning around, and started to walk down the hall. "No ones getting in, and no ones getting out."

"This was all just a trap?" Weiss asked.

"It appears so." Ren said, answering the demoralizing question.

The atmosphere was made even worse when Wyatt started to laugh. He jabbed his finger at Raven, keeping his Cutter by his side.

"So bitch. Tell me, how long have you been with Dorthy and her heartless, cowardly, and brainless scum who call themselves her followers?" Wyatt laughed, pointing to Mercury, Emerald, and Hazel, the man who had just locked the doors shut.

"Wh-Who are you?!" Mercury asked, raising his fists to Wyatt. Wyatt stopped laughing, and looked up, wiping a tear from his eye, and stared directly into Mercury's.

"Just the man who is laughing at your pitiful display of strength and fear." Wyatt said, mocking Cinder's disciple. "Like, seriously, I've seen dead fetuses that are scarier than you could ever hope to be."

Wyatt looked back to Raven now, the intention to kill her right when shit hits the fan.

"Answer me...how long have you been with these villain wannabes?"

Raven didn't get a chance to speak, as Cinder stepped forward, and answered for her. Cinder looked directly to Wyatt, who had just switched his Plasma Cuter to alt-fire, the mechanical whirring of the machinery twisting the vertical barrel horizontal so it can cover a wider area, and take out more than two people at once. Cinder stepped up, coming back with her own mockery.

"Aw, you don't have to take it personally. She was only a recent addition." Cinder said mockingly. "The lion on the other hand...well, entrance into the Vytal Festival was a real treat. Little Leonardo has been sending Salem all sorts of information for a very, very long time. Isn't that right, professor?"

"Stop it."

"It was you. You sit on the Mistral Council. You have information on every Huntsmen and Huntress in the kingdom...and you gave it all to her! Qrow exclaimed, extremely hurt by Lionheart's betrayal. However, Wyatt stood there, staring into Cinder's eye. Wyatt saw through Cinder's facade, and his little outbreak he just had was the first step to cracking her open. All he needed was a fight to break out...that's all her needed.

 _ **make us whole...**_

Cinder would be brought down, and Wyatt would be the one to break every single one of her bones. He wouldn't kill her, oh no, he'd let her suffer, for everyone she made suffer before this. He slowly reached into his pocket, and pulled out the Marker Shard, its sharp tip still covered with dried blood. He clenched it tight as Qrow cut off Lionheart and spoke again.

"I..-"

"I couldn't find any of them!" Qrow yelled. "Because you let her kill them!"

Professor Lionheart's features dropped, as he looked back. His hand started to shake as he was contemplating what he had just done. He was the reason so many good Hunters and Huntresses where killed in cold blood. Some that even went to his school, and he knew personally...dead! All because of him. He darted his eyes left to right, before Cinder's soft voice came to calm him down.

"Oh don't beat yourself about it Lionheart. I'm sure Tyrian and Hazel would've found them on their own eventually." Cinder said, bragging about her group, and ensuring the deaths those good people, one way or another. She didn't relish in their suffering for long, however, as Jaune broke down and finally released his anger.

"What is wrong with you!" Jaune screamed, getting everyone's attention, even Wyatt's. "How can you be so broken inside? To take so many lives and then come here and rub it in our faces like it's something to be proud of!"

"Jaune...?" Wyatt said, looking back with genuine concern. He had never seen him break down like this, but Wyatt was pretty sure he knew why. Pyrrha Nikkos...Jaune's teammate was killed by Cinder atop Beacon tower during the Battle of Beacon. Jaune felt so bad, his anger welled up, and he missed Pyrrha. Wyatt felt really bad for Jaune, seeing as he lost someone he loved, and is now facing the woman who killed her. Deep down inside, however, Wyatt was hoping Jaune would snap. He needed someone to instigate this fight sooner or later.

 **"ALL WITH THAT DAMN SMILE ON YOUR FACE!"** Jaune roared, tears streaming down his eyes as he looked to Cinder, who looked amused. Everyone took out their weapons, and activated them, while Wyatt only placed the Marker Shard back into his coat pocket, activating his helmet so it would fold over his head, and cover it again. Qrow didn't like this though.

"Everybody! Stay. Calm." Qrow urged, putting his hands out. He looked to Wyatt for help, but only got a shake from Wyatt's head. Wyatt wanted this fight, and he wanted it bad. Qrow saw that this was bad...REALLY BAD.

"I'm gonna make you pay for what you did!" Jaune screamed, grabbing his sword handle, and unsheathing his weapon. "Do you hear me!? **WELL, SAY SOMETHING** "

Cinder stared at Jaune, with her own Disciples looking to their master, seeing what she'd say to the boy. Cinder rose her eyebrow, and just dissed Jaune completely.

"Who are you again?" She asked, holding a perfect poker face. This shocked Jaune at first, but he growled, and charged Cinder, who had crated her own sword out of flames. Jaune swung as hard as he could, the sword came in a blur, and...

 _ **CLANG**_

Cinder stood there, smiling as she blocked Jaune's sword strike with one hand. Emerald quickly extended the blades on her Kusarigamas, but Ruby was coming to Jaune's aid.

"Jaune!" Ruby exclaimed, using her Scythe to shoot her up into the air, aiming for Cinder. However, Emerald's chains had wrapped around her, pulling her to the floor, hard. Ruby hit the floor with a thud, and grimaced.

"You're not getting near her." Emerald said, smirking.

"BUT I AM!" Roared Wyatt as he ran up to Cinder, and punched her jaw so hard, the audible pop was actually heard by everyone in the room. This caused everyone to get enraged, and the entire battle broke out.

Raven spoke to Vernal, but quickly held her sword up in defense, as her brother, Qrow, slammed his large blade into hers, aiming for her head. Qrow stared at her with hate-filled eyes, and spoke through their sword-lock.

"Running away is one thing, but this! You've crossed the line!" Qrow exclaimed, pushing down with all of his might.

"Sorry brother." Raven grunted. "Sometimes family disappoints you like that!"

"We're not family anymore!"

"Where we ever?" Raven's answer hit Qrow emotionally as hard a truck. He shook it out of his head, his hate starting to overflow and come out with a killing urge.

"I thought so." He said, twisting his sword, and trying to strike his enemy once more. "But I guess I was wrong!"

* * *

Wyatt had kept Jaune behind him most of the time, and he kept parrying blows with Cinder, using the combat knife he kept on his boot for about the first time in what felt like ages. He pressed the advantage on Cinder using his knife to cut chucks of Cinder's aura. He quickly stomped on Cinder's heel, causing her to stagger in pain, and he headbutted her with his helmet, knocking her to the ground.

Cinder looked up to see a boot coming for her head, and she dodged it by rolling away, sweeping Wyatt's feet. Wyatt fell back, and Cinder rose her sword above his head to impale him, but her strike was blocked by Jaune who used Crocea Mors to block her strike. Cinder looked up to see Jaune swipe his sword up, overpowering her, throwing her back. Wyatt grabbed Juane's hand, and got up, taking his Cutter that he dropped onto the ground, and aimed at Cinder. He fired his entire clip at her body, but Cinder roared, raising her hand up, creating a wall of fire which the Plasma shots impacted with.

"GOD DAMN IT." Wyatt cursed, as he holstered his Cutter, and ran towards the wall.

Cinder pushed the wall with her hand, and it came in contact with Wyatt. However, his Witness Suit's synthetic fibers reflected the fire with its flame adhesive. Wyatt ran through and grabbed Cinder by her waist, and slammed her against the ground as hard as he could. Cinder gasped for air as her breathe was knocked out of her. In a desperate attempt, she threw up both hands, and spiraling flames shot out, making contact with Wyatt's helmet, shooing him fifteen feet back.

Wyatt laid down on his back, as his helmet deactivated and folded back into his armor. He gasped for breathe as the impact he made with the floor cracked one of his ribs. He didn't look up, but could hear the clashing of swords, and the echoes of bullets firing throughout the halls. He slowly looked up, and saw Cinder knock Jaune to the floor with her sword, pointing at him and taunting him.

"I'm starting to remember you." Cinder laughed. "You're the dense one who can't tell when he's out of his league."

Wyatt grunted, and got up, coughing up a small amount of blood before he wiped his mouth. Suddenly, he heard a sharp scream, and everyone stopped to see Weiss, who had just gotten her Aura broken by Vernal. She slumped to her knees, and started to breathe heavily. Wyatt shot up, and screamed, quickly slinging his Pulse Rifle over his shoulder and fired an entire clip into Vernal, breaking her aura and sending a bullet into her shoulder. Vernal screamed in pain as blood ran down her tattooed arm. Wyatt looked back to Cinder, who was about to charge head-on with Jaune, intending to kill this time. Wyatt grunted, and stood up.

His eyes started to light up with a strange feeling he had never felt before. However, he heard Ruby scream, and a white light quickly engulfed everyone, but only for a second as she was knocked unconscious by Emerald. Wyatt reloaded his Pulse Rifle, and went to aim at Emerald when out of the corner of his eye, he saw Cinder drop instantly, grunting as her powers failed her all the sudden. Wyatt clenched his teeth, and went to shoot Cinder when Jaune shot straight forward, aiming to stab her head, but missed by mere centimeters, a he slit the side of her mask, and stumbled forward, too tired to fight anymore.

Cinder's eye was flaming, as she walked to Jaune, and stomped on his chest plate.

"Did you think you actually had a chance against me!? YOU!" She screamed, digging her heel into Jaune's abdomen. "You're just a failure with a death wish."

Juane grunted, looking up to Cinder and spoke.

"If I die buying them time, it'll be worth it." Jaune said, looking to Cinder, and motioning towards all of his friends who where fighting. "They're the ones that matter."

Cinder looked at him for a moment, before looking to see if Wyatt was still down. Lucky for her, he was crawling towards her slowly, throwing out every curse in the book. She smiled, and looked back down to Jaune.

"You think so?" She said, turning to Weiss, who was thrown across the room by an enraged Vernal with a bleeding arm. Weiss could only get to her knees, as she stood there, not moving.

Cinder slowly walked away from Jaune, raising her hand to form a fire spear. Her female disciple, Emerald, watched as Cinder rose the spear, aiming for Weiss. Wyatt's eyed widened, as Jaune could only scream.

 _ **"NOOO!"**_

Cinder threw the spear as Weiss rose her head. Suddenly, the sharp, flying object impaled her abdomen, causing her to gasp in pain, looking up. She slowly looked down to her abdomen, to see the spear that impaled her evaporate into thin air, leaving a bloody hole. She took sharp breathes, and twitched as she tried to feel her abdomen. Her twitching slowly stopped as everyone ended their fights abruptly, to look at the dying girl. She stopped breathing, fell forward, and stopped moving.

Cinder didn't enjoy that victory for long, as she heard Wyatt stand up, and scream her name.

 _ **"CINDERRRRRRR!"**_ Wyatt roared, causing everyone to look at him.

 _ **"NOW YOU FUCKED UP!"**_

Cinder's eye widened as Wyatt's gleaming silver-eyes burst forth a powerful white light, and the energy surrounding it froze her. She tried to scream but was silenced when a powerful fist collided with her face, causing a huge explosion that engulfed everyone.

All there was for anyone to see was...

A bright light, a blood red symbol from Wyatt's suit, and three words which shot their way through everyody's minds.

 _ **MAKE US WHOLE**_


	8. UPDATE

To all of those who have read this story...

Holy fuck, I have totally forgotten about this. I feel bad for forgetting about all of you as well, however, it does seem a bit excessive that when I opened up my very, very old email which this account is based within, I saw...most of your aggravated for not updating in like...a fucking year.

Well shit, my bad I have Varsity Football, Track, and a year until I can apply for the Naval Academy. I am so sorry guys, and I will try and make things right, but not in the way you want. This book is now on _**HIATUS**_.

Don't get mad, if you want to see stories with plots like these, go write it yourself. I don't care if someone fully copies this story, just do whatever makes YOU happy. Putting this book off until I have more time makes me happy.

I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry.

See you next time, bye!

P.S: I still love you all, no homo for the dudes out there.


End file.
